Soulmates
by beautiful-note2895
Summary: Everyone is a saiyan. Vegeta, (Goku) Kakarrot, and Raditz are the princes of Planet Vegeta. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 are trying out for elite warriors. An unlikely alliance if formed and romance is sparked. What happens when it is forbidden and they have to prove themselves worthy of each other? What happens when a deal is broken and war is started? Are these couples Soulmates?
1. Wishes

Chapter 1: Wishes

**I don't own Dragon ball Z or its characters, I do own the OC and plotline of this story!**

"Ugh I can't stand this he always gives us purges where the planet life is so ridiculously weak and pathetic. When we get back I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind which means my fist right up his-" "Hey, Chi calm down we've only been here for and hour at the max jus fly and let the breeze flow through your hair, face, tail and just relax."

Bulma was the only person that Chi-Chi ever wanted to be teamed up with for planet purges because one, she was the only one who could calm the ebony haired teen down. Two, because she loved Bulma's brains when it came down to a two-man fight. She was just a genius when it came down to strategic fighting and had some muscle to go with the brains. Lastly she was the only person she completely trusted with her life if she ever was on her death-bed. Chi-Chi loved her other comrades don't get her wrong but besides 18, Bulma was the only other girl she could confide in. Sure 18 was a girl and everything but she was more of the 'I don't like to talk about my feelings much' type of girl.

Now that Chi-Chi thought about it 18 was just like the sister she never had and so was Bulma but she was her favorite of the two girls. She grew to love and respect 18 over their years together purging planets since they were little toddlers and now they were 15 except for Bulma who was 16 by and full year. Yes Bulma's and Chi-Chi's birthday was the same day, July 1. So they believed they were meant to do greatness together.

They were flying back to the rendezvous point after they completed their half of the planet. Which wasn't very long more like 45 minutes ago but Bulma wanted to fly around for a little while longer before they had to meet back up with their other three comrades. She hated being around Yamcha and Krillin after they finished their part of a purge they always smelled and wanted to bother her and Chi-Chi with boring stories about how they killed off the life of the planet. She was done with her detour and they were finally on their way back.

"B, why don't you want to try for the elites me, you, and 18 are stronger than the average elite's as people, so that means that we would be high-class elites and we would be able to train with the guys with respect we deserve and with the three princes and maybe even guard the king, queen and princess?" Chi-Chi questioned she was playing with her hair again not paying attention to the expression on Bulma's face. Chi-Chi was wearing her purple spandex uniform that was like shorts and a t-shirt with her black armor with purple highlights and black boots and gloves. She had long ebony black hair, a long slim brown tail and was well toned for a female with still the right amount of slender that made her look more like a sexy adult Swimwear model than a teenage warrior. Men stared and hit on her all the time especially when her and Bulma went to train in the gym's many training rooms asking if they could come to watch her and Bulma "fight". Still she wouldn't say she was ugly because she knew she was one of the most sexiest girls on the planet. But she stopped playing with her hair and looked at her lightly tan hands then at Bulma.

Bulma looked odd for a saiyan she had natural lapis eyes and baby blue hair, her skin was a creamy milk-white that never tanned or burned no matter harsh the sun rays or how long she stayed in the sun and her tail was long slender and brown. Her eye color changed depending on her mood and she was a genius but preferred to be a warrior and be in the field fighting along her comrades. She was slender with mostly no muscle, had a rack, and a really nice butt she looked like a playboy bunny a lot of men underestimate her until she is wiping the floor with them in a fight. She is very fast for a saiyan and one hell of a fighter. She is very strong, independent, and beyond brilliant, she has a temper on her but not as bad as Chi-Chi's but mostly when guys call her babe, doll, little mama, hot cakes, sweetie, and their eye-candy but the one that irritates her the most is doll. She is a pure saiyan but is just odd a lot of girls hate her because she is one of the sexiest girls on the planet though. She laughed at the thought until Chi-Chi asked her question then she sighed after hearing

She rearranged her armor that looked exactly like Chi-Chi's except the colors were fuchsia and black and she had unwrapped her tail around her waist. She looked at Chi-Chi and gave her a stern look that always made her feel like a child. "Chi you know I don't want to try out and show our true strength then we would be in the castle and never see anyone. I'll see my dad sure but we would be a broken group Krillin and Yamcha would still be third class warrior while we'll be up there with the royal family and they will be being disrespected and treated unfairly."

"But, Bulma we could find them another team that they would like and I've noticed they're getting stronger they are like average second class warriors and my dad is the head of the second class."

"You've really been thinking this through haven't you Chi?" Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. She really had thought about it for a while.

"Yeah I just really wish we could try because I want to feel like I'm worth something and being in the third class isn't it. I think that if we try we could do something great with ourselves and for others."

"You know what Chi?" Chi-Chi looked at her with a questioning face "We can try out for the elite class when we get back but u know that means were going to have to fight in front of the princes and that means Prince Kakarrot will be there so you can't mess up."

Chi-Chi forgot about that ugh she wished he wasn't going to be there she had the biggest crush on the one prince. She also wished that if she could talk to him to see if he was her mate. They always said that to simply hear the voice of your loved is to know a love that no one could explain. That your love for that person is so deep you would risk your life for that person. They say that if you found your soul mate you would be able to hear each others thoughts you even have a telepathic link but the other thing about being soul mates is that you feel what they're feeling and can even draw power from each other. She changed her thoughts Bulma actually said yes to trying out for the elites!

"Yes I can have everything ready before we even get home all I have to do is call my father from my scouter."

They got back to the rendezvous point and met up with everyone. They told them about their idea and everyone was excited and sad at the same. It was their last time together as a team but bigger and better things were ahead so they celebrated that night like it as their last.

* * *

"AHHHHHH of all the people I wouldn't believe YOU would try a sneaky ass trick like that fuck tard."

"Hey all is fair in war my brother you have to keep your guard up and your senses open to any type of attack even from me in training."

"Oh shut up you two let me get a quick spar in then we have to go see Father in the throne room Mother and Vega will be there also so we need to make this quick but I already know that I'm going to win again."

Kakarrot and Raditz let Vegeta join them in their training while Kakarrot was wiping the blood from his left shoulder where Raditz hit him with a Ki blast. They have to be in tip-top ship if they were going to be in charge of the new three troops to join their team for purging planets. The only problem was that no one in the elite army was good enough for them so they had to hold try outs for the position in a week. The people who were trying out didn't know that they were going to get an offer if they were good enough to fit the team. Everyone always thought the princes were a team of themselves but they always had a secret team go with them in case of back up but the last team was needed in the army so they were alone together on purges so their mother thought it would be best if they let some people onto the team so they could bond with someone other than each other. She was right in a way but it was hard to find people to fit in with their group in strength.

After they were finished training they went straight to the throne room to meet their parents and little sister. Vegeta got his name from their planet and their father but that's not the only thing he got from him. He got his looks and hair from his dad as well. Vegeta was short for that average saiyan but made up for it in power he hated it when bastards called him short and they ended up paying for it with their lives but he couldn't kill his fucking brothers for calling him short because then his mother would be pissed at him and he would be punished for it. He had hair that swept upward in a flame defying gravity and it was the same color as his eye ebony black with tan skin he was wearing is usual attire his blue spandex suit with his white gloves boots and armor. Kakarrot and Raditz wore the same thing as Vegeta they couldn't stand being younger than him they were just 15 and he was 16 just a year and some odd months older than them so he gets to rule planet Vegeta but then again they will at least get to rule the army and some other pathetic planet that they over took. They were twins but looked different in some ways they had the body type and same tail length and width, they had some similarities like the skin which was tan like Vegeta's but in the face Raditz looked older than Kakarrot while he still had a baby face., Kakarrot's hair was spiky and it defied gravity as well while Raditz hair was long and wild.

As they entered the throne room they saw their mother and sister Vega sitting their seats while father was meeting them in the middle of the room. Vega looked a lot like their mother. She had long ebony black hair and had a medium tanned skin color her eyes were as black as space and she was well-built for a 11-year-old but she was slender and lethal if you dared to fight her' she was wearing a crimson red ball dress her tail waving gently back and forth to show her content mood. Their mother wore a similar dress but it was more flowing and was forest green. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant up do upon her head with curling strand falling down framing her face she wore a thick silver necklace to highlight her eyes and well-defined body having four children certainly didn't do her body any damage. Her tail was lying by her side lazily to show boredom but quickly swayed back and forth as she was happy to see her three strong boys.

King Vegeta was wearing the royal Cape with his planet and race's insignia on it while wearing a black spandex suit with white armor. "Hello my sons I am happy to see you."

"Hello Father", they said in unison then each one of them said hi to their mom and sister.

"Ah yes well my boys have you finally found some people to be on your team?"

"No." they said together with straight faces.

"Well I know you are looking for men but we have three female warriors who are going to try out next week for a position in the elite army. I want you to test them to see if they are good enough. They are coming form the third class and want to prove they can be of good service on the elite army. One of them is the second class army Commander's daughter her name is Chi-Chi I want Kakarrot to test her , another is the daughter of the Weapon Specialist Gero her name is Juu but she likes to be called 18 Raditz you're evaluating her, and lastly the daughter of our very own special scientist her name is Bulma she would have been a scientist along with her father because she is actually smarter than him but she chose to be a warrior instead Vegeta I know you like a challenge and her brains have proven her to be quite the adversary she has never lost a battle yet so you will evaluating her." he looked at his sons and said "I hope to see them on your squad they have quite the record in their army never losing a planet and a clean record. But until then you can rest and do as you please it's about time for dinner so we will eat then be off for the night."

"Yes father." they ate dinner with their family, then headed to their rooms for a much-needed shower but first they wanted to talk about the women their father had them evaluating in a week. "So how do you want to test them guys?" said Kakarrot. Vegeta was the first of the three to say something "You two dumb asshole better not mess this up and let them get punches in because they are girls." Raditz spoke "Okay short stuff we wont mess this up but how are we going to test them one by one or altogether?"

"We'll do it altogether and don't ever call me that again or mom will be missing a son and Kakarrot a twin." Vegeta said with menace

They separated ways went to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

It is a week later and Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 were excited about the tryout. They made their way to the palace with their tails wrapped around their waists ready for the fight with the soldiers and the royal family watching. As they were inside the palace a servant showed them to the evaluation/ largest training room in the castle but they were to get ready before entering the room.

Chi-Chi was wearing an all black shorts spandex suit with black boots and gloves she had her black and lime green armor so she could show off her rack and butt a little before they fought in front of the princes she also had her hair up in a loose messy bun with some strands falling around her face tail around her waist. 18 was taller than the other two girls and had nice butt and rack but it was smaller than the Bulma and Chi-Chi's. She had shoulder length blonde hair that she let hang, blue eyes, and white skin not as pale as Bulma's though with a long slender brown tail wrapped tightly around her waist ready for battle. She had on her all black suit, gloves, and boots just like Chi but her armor was black and orange with it at her side too. Bulma had on the same suit, boots, and gloves as the other girls but instead of all black it was all navy blue to symbolize her as their leader since they were to fight three soldiers at the same time her all black armor at her side and her hair held up in a pigtail and tail tight around her waist. They were ready. As the trio made their way to the room they stopped in front of the door and looked at each other with excited but serious expressions. Bulma in the middle with Chi-Chi on her right and 18 on her left and being a bit ahead of her comrades she pushed open the giant doors and they walked into an unusual evaluation. 'HA at least Chi-Chi will get one of her wishes today' Bulma thought.

_A/N: well I hope this is a good chapter to start my story off it has been in my head since the beginning of October and I was just now able to get on my grandma's laptop but anyway!?_

_- What will happen and who is waiting in the room for Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18? Will they leave third class, elite warriors or more? What is the wish Bulma states that Chi-Chi will get? And will there be something more than an evaluation and job opportunity? Until the next chapter of __Soulmates._

**I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger so I thought I would be best to do it here. This is my first story so I hope you like it I know I enjoyed writing it! Please Review I would love to hear your opinions the good, bad, and ugly and tell your friends and fans to read and review too!**


	2. Opportunity,Choice,and a Friendly Spar?

Chapter 2: Opportunity , Choice, and a Friendly Spar?

**I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I do own the plotline and the OC by the way!**

_They were ready. As the trio made their way to the room they stopped in front of the door and looked at each other with excited but serious expressions. Bulma in the middle with Chi-Chi on her right and 18 on her left and being a little bit ahead of her comrades she pushed open the giant doors and they walked into an unusual evaluation. 'HA at least Chi-Chi will get one of her wishes today' Bulma thought_.

Bulma didn't know what to think when she walked into the evaluation room. The room was huge beyond belief with training bots along the back wall. The floors were made of granite while the walls towered about a mile and a half high. She was fascinated and speechless at the same time but what really caught her attention was the sight in front of her. Prince Kakarrot was on the left Prince Vegeta in the middle and Prince Raditz on the right in the middle of the floor facing the girls with their armor on. The Queen and Princess were sitting upon the throne with impassive expressions placed on their faces.

Vega was a little surprised that her big brothers were fighting three girls their own ages she was expecting them to be fighting guys like every other time they had to personally evaluate people. She hadn't here what their father told them they would be doing a week ago and her brothers wouldn't tell her at all.

_Vega was walking down the hall the her oldest brother Vegeta's room when she heard talking in Raditz's room. Naturally curious she walked in unannounced. To her brothers surprised she waltzed right in Raditz's room and sat on his bed leaving her brothers staring at her in wonder and awe._

"_Vega, why are you in my room?" announced Raditz with an annoyed expression plastered on his face._

"_I just wanted to see what my favorite brothers are doing." she proclaimed with a very sarcastic tone while looking around the room. It was a mess as usual._

"_We know your not here to see us. So what do you really want because your not getting your sneaky little hands on my tail again." Said Kakarrot with a cautious glare at his little sister._

"_Why do I have to be sneaky I was little then I couldn't help myself I thought it was art when I was finished with it." Vega said innocently but couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of what she did._

"_Its not funny Vega we couldn't go on a mission for a week with Kakarrot's tail looking like he dipped it in every color imaginable and it was only nine months ago. We have important things to talk about and we don't need a little girl listening to our battle tactics while complaining about us not paying attention to her. So go and resume whatever you were doing and get out of here squirt." Vegeta told her getting tired of her being around. Although he would never admit it she was his favorite of the three siblings he had._

"_I was on my way to your room to ask you about who you were evaluating in a week but never mind since none of you will tell me!" and with that she stormed out of Raditz's room slamming the door shut and her tail whipping viciously behind her._

Now that she knew her brothers were fighting girls she was quite interested.

King Vegeta walked off of the Throne and met the three girls to tell them the rules of the evaluation and who they were against.

"So that is the rules and you know how you are against let the battle begin."

With the said and King Vegeta sitting back at his throne the fight started. The girls shifted into their defensive stances while the boys started the attack. Vegeta lunged at Bulma with a left haymaker but pulled back to a roundhouse with his right leg. He was surprised when his leg didn't make contact. He suddenly felt a small fist hit him in his kidneys then in the back of his head. Bulma gave a smirk to Vegeta getting off the floor and took to the air. She followed after him and fazed behind him he quickly sent her a roundhouse that only went through a afterimage. Silently she appeared above him and gave him a double axe handle smash to the back of his head which sent him soaring to the floor.

On the left of the room 18 and Raditz were going at it. They were dodging and giving blows back and forth neither gaining the upper hand. Until 18 found a flaw in his stance. She ducked down and swept his feet from under him and brought her foot down on his chest that left him stole his breath away.

She jumped back and started shooting ki blasts at him. When the smoke cleared nothing was there and that confused her as soon as the thought entered her head Raditz fazed behind her and kicked her into the wall. She quickly gained composure and took to the air.

Chi-Chi and Kakarrot took to the air when the fight started. Chi-Chi was dodging blows taking that as a chance to learn his way of fighting before showing her style to him. Once she knew his technique she found an opening she gave him a uppercut to the jaw and a roundhouse kick to his left side instantly bruising 3 ribs. After dodging his right hook with her forearm she fazed behind him and slammed her elbow in the back of his neck sending him flying to the floor.

The girls powered all the way up and brought their hands together to form a ki blast the size of a large satellite dish. The boys saw the attack and shot their ki blasts at the ki hurtling towards them. When the blasts collided it sent a shockwave nearly blowing the royal family out of their thrones. With the energy building and the tension rising the king got up from is throne and yelled the command for the fight to come to its end.

The girls and boys vaporized their ki's at the same time so that the giant ball of ki in the middle just disappeared. After the boys caught their breathe King Vegeta made his way to the group of teens. "I am impressed with you girls. How would you like to be on the elite army? Their aren't very many women so you would have to deal with the men somehow and their lack of manners around the opposite sex."

Chi-Chi and 18's faces lit up with joy while Bulma was pondering the idea. When the King announced his offer the guys formed a circle to talk about the evaluation.

"I like them I want them on the team they could be of good value to us." Kakarrot voiced "Plus that Chi-Chi girl is strong, fast, and hot."

"Really Kakarrot I would've expected that from Raditz but not you, but the woman I was fighting is incredibly fast and strong for her size." said Vegeta

"Well I can't really get mad for that comment because I was going to say the same thing about that 18 girl she's one tough cookie and pretty fast." Raditz announced

"Well are we going to offer them the position or not?" Vegeta said giving his signature smirk

The Princes walked over to the girls and stood next to their father who was still waiting for the girls' reply. "Well I'm guessing my father already gave you the news and me and brothers would like to propose an offer on top of our father's." Vegeta stated with a mask of non-emotion

" And that offer would be?" said Bulma looking at the eldest prince with a questioning expression.

"We would like for you to join our team. You would also be in the elite army but you would be in our squad to purge certain planets and take on certain missions. We also choose our purges and missions unless our father chooses or says otherwise." Vegeta explained to them about the position and what it brings to the table.

The girls gave each other glances knowing the answer already. Bulma looked at her friends one last time before she gave them her answer." We accept your offer."

"Well that's great kids. Since you will be working with my boys that also means that you will have to move into the palace so you can form trust and train together regularly."

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up with awe as she heard the news. She was going to be staying in the palace with the Royal Family and not to mention that meaning she would be staying in the same house as prince Kakarrot also training and working with him. Her wishes were finally starting to come true.

"When will we be moving our things?" asked Bulma

"The most you will need is some of your clothes and things that are important to you. Our servants will provide you with the rest. Now boys show them to their new rooms and tell the maids to size them so they can buy them new clothing and the necessities they will be needing." The King started to walk away before he remember to tell them that the girls were going to join them for dinner so they should wear something formal.

On their way to showing the girls their rooms they had to stop to tell the maids the kings wishes and that a dress should be brought to each girls room immediately. The princes gave their new partners a short tour of the palace to give the maids and servants some time to prepare the rooms and find dresses for the girls to wear to dinner.

"Well here are your rooms. Our rooms are right across the hall if you need anything and if you need items for your rooms or yourselves just call the maids by pressing the button right next to your door. Now if you don't mind we are going to get ready for dinner. Be ready by 8:00 we will be waiting for you then to show you to the dinning room." Vegeta proclaimed and the princes then headed to their right across the hall from the girls.

The girls each entered their own room being dazzled at the sight of how big it was. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 each took a shower and then got dressed. It was time for them to go to dinner and the boys were waiting out in the hall so they could escort the girls.

Bulma came out first her dress was breathe-taking. It was the a red strapless princess style ball gown. The corset had golden swirls of sequins with a sweetheart neckline that showed of her bust and curves stopping right before her waist. The top layer of the skirt was red and ruffled but opened from the front of the corset to show the bottom layer of shimmering gold silk. Her long blue hair fell down her shoulders in a cascade of curls. While her tail was waving slowly behind her showing her content attitude.

Next to walk out was Chi-Chi and her dress was stunning. It was a purple one shouldered A-line dress. The strap was encrusted with diamonds. The back of the dresses back was out and made a V down until the small of her back. It was flowing and made her skin glow. Her ebony black was pulled into a curly up-do with loose strands framing her face with her tail gently swaying behind her.

18 was the last of the girls. She had on a simple black mermaid. It was strapless with silver diamond encrusted belt around the waist. Her dress was made of silk. The back was out and in the shape of a V and stopped right at the small of her back. Her tail was behind lazily. She was ready to get the night over with although she was starving from the fight all she wanted to do was go to sleep in her new bed. Then maybe I could train with Raditz tomorrow he seems strong enough to handle my bad ass skills on the field and plus he cute so its an added bonus.

They were stunned when they seen the amount of food set on the table it was enough to feed a human army. The reason they were so surprised was because they never seen that amount of food in one place. All the girls could say was the food was good and that they were full.

Bulma decided that she needed to go train a little before she went to bed. If you asked her she went a little on the overload when she ate dinner. She couldn't help it she had never had that much out of this world tasting food. Well besides her mothers food but it had been so long since she last seen her. She was thinking about the last time she saw her mother when she ran into a rock hard body when trying to enter the training room. "Watch where your going jerk."

"Maybe if you would get your head out of the clouds and back to what's in front of you. You probably would see who your running into woman!"

Bulma looked up "I'm so sorry Prince Vegeta. I didn't mean to run into you or call you a jerk. I was just going to go train for and hour or four."

"Ha, what happened to two and three, and you train for four hours? I hardly believe that. You're too small to train for that long you barely have any muscle to you."

"If you would like to know I don't spend all of my time working on just brute strength when I train alone that's for when I train with Chi-Chi and 18."

"So amaze me and show me what you do when you train by yourself." said Vegeta in a disbelieving tone.

Bulma led the way into the training room. She was going to show Vegeta off even if he was her partner now. So that gave her more than enough reason to show him her new technique she's been practicing. She walked over to the gravity simulator after Vegeta closed the door and set the simulator for 15 times gravity. That was just to get her started and so she started stretching.

Finished with his stretches Vegeta noticed that Bulma moved on to her kata. He admired her grace, fluidity, and astounding agility in her movements and that it all seemed to come to her so easily. It had been about two hours into their training when Bulma just stopped moving. Vegeta was about to ask her why she stopped until he realized what she was doing he had to stop and watch what she was bound to do. After she centered her breathing she pushed her ki out of one of her hands then formed it into a whip. Vegeta was amazed by this but he let his face mask his true feelings. She begun to fight her imaginary opponent whipping at the air. After fighting for what seemed like hours instead of 30 minutes as she morphed her ki into other weapons like a Samurai Sword, Double Swords, Nun chucks, a fighting staff, daggers, and throwing stars. She stopped her kata and moved onto meditating. Vegeta was so baffled by this his mask slipped when she was meditating. Where did she learn to do that? How did she do that? He had to know how to do that. He would say something about it later but he really wanted to see how her little technique could hold up to him in a friendly spar.

"Hey you done yet?" Vegeta announced.

"I am now. Have you ever heard of being patient and waiting until someone is finished doing something?" Bulma said angrily.

"Yes, I just choose not to. So you up for a good fight or what?"

"Hell yeah let's get started."

Bulma got into her defensive stance when Vegeta lunged at her with full strength. He got two hits in on both of her sides when she started dodging with ease. He wasn't pleased by this. So he started throwing ki balls at her, she was dodging as usual. While she was moving to her left to block a ki ball she got hit with one in on her right leg .She gasped her leg burned heavily but she could still keep going if Vegeta wanted to play hard let him she could to. She stood tall and gained her composure ready for her fight. She slid back into her defensive stance and let Vegeta take the lead in their tango. He came at her with a left haymaker and feinted to sweep her right leg from under her. She fell to the ground and Vegeta hit her with more ki balls but to hit surprise they just kept flying back at him he wouldn't give up on trying to win and have Bulma give up. Bulma had just fallen down and felt a ki blast hit her in the left arm, she wasn't going to give up so easily she my be in pain but she was going to pull through. She formed nun chucks with her ki and started shooting his own ki back at him. She got up and switched her ki into a whip. The whip was splitting the skin on his arms and legs and he was starting to feel weak from loss of blood but he didn't want to give up. He powered up and put almost all of his strength into this last ki blast before he would fight her hand-to-hand again. She saw the blast hurtling towards her and formed her ki into the double swords, making an X with the two blades she stopped the ki from hitting her dead on. She tried to faze out of the way but the ball hit her in her back. She fazed in behind Vegeta gave him one good elbow to the back of the head before she passed out along with Vegeta right behind her.

Chi-Chi and Kakarrot found them that morning badly hurt and passed out in the middle of the floor with the gravity simulator still going. It had been two days for them to wake up Vegeta woke up a couple of hours before Bulma and explained to his father what had happened.

Bulma woke up to something unusual. Prince Vegeta was sitting at her dresser asleep next to her bed. She felt groggy and moaned at the raging headache behind her eyes. Vegeta woke up when he heard Bulma moan even if she was groggy and in pain him waking up to her moaning was kind of turning him on. Ugh he should be thinking about that she was his comrade now they were going to be purging planets together and taking the lives of the creature running away from him, but isn't that what he wanted his dream girl to do with him also ruling the planet by his side. No he wasn't going to think of her in that way she was his comrade and nothing more.

Bulma got out of her bed ignoring Vegeta and his inner thoughts and went to her bathroom to take a shower she felt like she stunk. She turned the water hot and stepped back out into her room figuring Vegeta was gone by now after figuring out she was in her bathroom.

What Vegeta saw next after coming out of his thoughts about Bulma just being a comrade changed his mind completely. She walked out of her bathroom in nothing but her short shorts she slept in and a bra. She didn't know that he was still sitting there and he was thankful for that because she would have saw his reaction and faces to the way her body moved and the way her tail sways behind her so freely, all of her injuries were gone with not a scar in sight. She was really getting to his brain he hoped she didn't turn around yet. She was looking for something in the bottom of her closet so he had a clear view of her butt he could even the what color underwear she was wearing. Suddenly someone knocked on the door so he acted like he was still asleep on the desk when Bulma turned around.

To Bulma's surprise Vegeta was still asleep on her desk so she quickly through a shirt on before waking him up.

"Hey Vegeta, wake up, its time to get up sleepy."

"What do you want."

"Well your in my room and I was hoping to take a shower in here without anyone bothering me."

"Oh well ill leave you to it then." He started walking to her door when he stopped in front of it and looked back at her, "I was waiting for you to wake up so I could ask you if you would teach the team that trick you made up, the manipulating the form of your ki into weapons."

"I would teach you guys but I would rather wait until I perfect the technique."

"Well ill just have one of your little friends teach us it then."

"They can't teach you guys because they don't know that I've been making that technique, everything they know they've learned from me, but I will teach you the first parts of it I know until I perfect the technique and Vegeta, please don't tell the others about it yet I want to tell them and show them too."

"Alright then I promise then."

Chi-Chi and 18 walked in right after Vegeta left. "What did he want?" 18 asked

"He was making sure the doctors didn't mess anything up and to tell me that you guys were worried about me." Bulma said with a hopeful face.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma then looked at the door "Well what are you waiting for? Get in the shower so we can go train with the guys."

Vegeta couldn't shake Bulma out of his head. He couldn't wait for their next training session or their first Purge he was definitely taking her as his partner.

_A/N: ugh it took me a whole day to finish this part of the story I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed it and gave me advice_

_I know it might seem like I'm taking Vegeta and Bulma's relationship go fast but its because I need for Vegeta to feel a little possessive over Bulma. Chi-Chi and Kakarrot's relationship along with Raditz and 18's relationship will grow more in the next chapters.__** I would like to do I bit of a vote should I add a 'Saiyan Mating Season' or keep going on with the story whichever wins is what ill go with but I'm leaning more towards the Saiyan Mating Season.**_

_Anyways this will be my last week of school and then Winter Break so I'm going to have more time to update and reply to your reviews._

_Well anyways PLEASE READ&REVIEW I love hearing your reviews good or bad it helps me with my writing and puts a smile on my face seeing my e-mail full of reviews or messages makes me so happy that you all like the story (btw I have my e-mail linked to my phone so whenever you review, favorite, or follow it automatically send it to my phone) but look at me blabbering away im going to shut up now and just lett you do whatever. _


	3. First of many

Ch 3: The First of Many

**I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I do own the plotline and OC of this story.**

_Chi-Chi and 18 walked in right after Vegeta left. "What did he want?" 18 asked_

"_He was making sure the doctors didn't mess anything up and to tell me that you guys were worried about me." Bulma said with a hopeful face._

_Chi-Chi looked at Bulma then looked at the door "Well what are you waiting for? Get in the shower so we can go train with the guys."_

_Vegeta couldn't shake Bulma out of his head. He couldn't wait for their next training session or their first Purge he was definitely taking her as his partner._

It had been a month since the girls moved into the palace and they loved being there it was finally home. Bulma was feeling it the most because she was able to see her dad whenever she wanted. Chi-Chi was in love with Kakarrot and she was in the middle of telling 18 and Bulma about their last spar outside the palace when the three princes walked into Chi-Chi's room.

"We got a purge and are heading out in three hours so get ready." commanded Vegeta with his usual scowl plastered on his face.

"I'm surprised to even see you walking around commanding people to do your daily bidding the doctors said you wouldn't be out of the regen-tank for another six hours." Bulma said in shocked amazement.

"Well my father told the doctors to up the healing chemicals so my healing process quickened." Vegeta explained.

"Would you please explain the mission to us or are you going to brief us on the way their to get our pods for take off?" Bulma asked

"Ha-ha Bulma we don't use the pods." laughed Raditz

"Those are for the soldiers since we are apart of the royal family we take a ship but the thing is there are only three rooms on the ship that we are taking and that means one of us will have to share a room with one of you." Kakarrot said while rubbing the back of his head with a apologetic expression on his face.

"Well I'm sorry if I sound disrespectful but I will NOT share a room with Raditz. You have the dirtiest room in the whole palace and plus you're a bit of a pervert." Chi-Chi stated while Bulma was nodding her head in agreement.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi me and you will be sharing a room while Raditz, 18 and Vegeta and Bulma share rooms." Kakarrot said to Chi-Chi who was blushing slightly but hid it with an angry mask.

"Well let us get ready and well get going so we can leave for the purge." 18 proclaimed

"Just grab your armor and let's go we already had the ship stocked with clothes and food for the trip there and back." Raditz exclaimed beginning to get annoyed.

Bulma seeing the tension rise between her best friend 18 and Raditz stepped by going to Chi-Chi's closet to find the girl's armor. She walked back over to the group handing the other girls their armors and walking out the door followed by Vegeta who growled at Raditz for starting an almost argument for nothing. ' Stupid fool does he not realize I have to share a room with her and if she's not happy then she will talk my ears off and be grumpy the whole time making me even worse later on. I cant lie though her temper makes her hotter than she already is.' With that thought Vegeta showed Bulma to the ship they were taking. They boarded the ship and toke off to Planet Surrexit.

It had been three days since they left Vegeta-sei and they had two more to go. Today had been one of the days that Vegeta finally mastered his first weapon and was able to use it in a fight. He had learned the whip and had hit Bulma in the back with it. She retaliated by blasting him with a large and strong ball of ki and threw her ninja stars at him so that if he dodged he would still get hit no matter what. That one attack form them both lead to an all out battle that left them passed out on the floor for a little over two hours. After she had gained consciousness she left him on the floor unconsciousness but was nice enough to turn off the gravity simulator so he didn't die by being crushed under his own weight.

" This is going to be the worst night of my entire life." groaned Bulma as she made her way to 'her and Vegeta's room'. She went to the bathroom and began to strip for a relaxing and much needed shower. Thoughts of the last three days clouded her mind especially the very first night on the ship where she learned something interesting.

* * *

_Bulma lie in the bed after a tiring spar with 18 and calming bubble bath. She was on the brink of a good nights sleep when someone slammed the bathroom door open. Vegeta stomped to the closet and found some boxers and fleece pant to sleep in. He dropped the towel from around his waist not realizing Bulma was wide awake from his loud intrusion into the bedroom. Bulma clamped her left hand around her mouth and she stared at a very nude Vegeta . The water from the shower was dripping down his muscled back on to the tile floor was enough to make any Saiyan woman's mouth water. Bulma was appreciating Vegeta's butt when he turned to the bathroom and got dressed._

_She sat up on the bed and started to meditate. Vegeta walked out of the bathroom to see her meditating on the bed. She looked like a goddess who was wise beyond her years. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank top and had her hair up in a messy bun. Vegeta was at a loss for words all he could do was stare at her. His eyes kept roaming over her body from her beautiful and flawless face to the smooth creamy column of her neck, and down the her busty chest that was about to spill from out of her top and bra if she bent over some more. To her fit stomach and perky butt clad in pink and green striped shorts._

"_So you've decided to wake up for me to tell me how great I look and that you couldn't wait for me to come to bed." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face_

_Bulma rolled her eyes to Vegeta's comment. He had been saying that almost every night since they got on the ship. Since almost every night he comes in the room he wakes her up and she has to meditate to make herself go back to sleep. "Ha ha very funny but its kinda hard to sleep when someone has to slam the doors they walk through all the time. Plus it's the only way I can go back to sleep it clears the mind."_

"_Sounds like a personal problem if you ask me" he commented_

"_Seriously try it you might actually like it and it also helps you when your about to go into battle."_

"_Now you said something I'm interested in." Vegeta then climbed on the bed next to Bulma and sat next to her cross-legged._

"_So you sit with your back straight, head looking straight ahead and eyes closed, and hands placed on the knees with your arms relaxed," she then looked at Vegeta to see if he was doing everything right and he was "now you clear your mind of all stresses of the world and breathe in through your nose and out of your mouth. Try to clam your breathing you sound as if you just ran a 10 miles without any ki to help you."_

_Vegeta calmed down his breathing fast and kept it steady. ' It so hard to keep calm sitting so close to her. She smells like strawberries, lilacs, roses, jasmine, gardenias, wild honeysuckle __and champagne... and the crazy thing about it is i like her scent its earthy and intoxicating. I wonder who she would pick when her body reacts to mating season!_

**_Bulma's POV_**

_I opened my eyes to look at Vegeta to see how he was doing. To my surprise he was very calm and he didn't have his arrogant smirk on for once. He looked so peaceful and boyish. He looked like a actual teen for that matter its like he dropped his regal status and position and just let go. 'I'm going to show the Princes how to be teens and have fun even if it kills me but i'm going to have to get Chi-Chi and 18 to help me with the other two seeing that they favor them over me. Wow hes so cute when he looks like this!'  
_

_I automatically shut my eyes and put on my calm poker face._

_'I cant believe I just thought that he was cute, okay so more than cute, even when he's mad it's actually really hot! No, no, no, no, What are you saying Bulma you cant like the Prince like that it will just make things awkward and complicated when you are around him. Plus you don't even know if he has any type of attraction towards you which your chances with him are close to 0 anyways because he is a prince and you are just his comrade nothing more nothing less. Your not even royalty for crying out loud so that really puts you at the bottom of the totem even if your dad is the smartest man on the planet and head of the science department and has direct contact to the king. Just forget about him like that and go on with your life and love what you have accomplished so far Bulma'_

_After I mentally bashed myself I fell back onto the pillows and rolled on my side facing away from Vegeta but when I went to turn over I felt something tighten around my calf almost instinctively. I looked under the covers to find that Vegeta's tail was wrapped around it while he was asleep. I cant believe i didn't feel him grip my calf, but I also cant believe that he has his tail wrapped around my leg right now and he is fast asleep. a small smile graced my face and i laid down careful not to wake him and loose his tail around me in the process. I closed my eyes thinking this is priceless and that now I know the prince has some type of feelings for me as I drifted off into slumber._

* * *

She was done with her shower and was brushing her teeth in nothing but a towel when an angry Vegeta walked into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind him without realizing she was in the room. She froze when she saw him walk in the bathroom. Did he not realize she was in here.

Vegeta was angry because when he woke up, he was on the floor in the training room alone and the gravity was off. He normally woke up before her and it hurt his pride and ego that she woke up before him this time around meaning that she caused him greater damage then he to her. He spun around after locking the door assuming she had went to the mess hall to eat first. He paused when ebony eyes met lapis. He was frozen to the floor where he stood, all he could see was here and what see had on.

Her hair was wet and sticking to her neck, towel and some stray hairs around her face. The purple towel was wrapped around her body and was just big enough to overlap across her breasts. Her tail was hanging behind her not doing anything at all showing her surprise. She was holding her toothbrush in her mouth and he realized that she was brushing her teeth as his mind registered what was going on around him it finally came to the conclusion that she had just gotten out of the shower and that he needed to get out of the bathroom before he said or did something he would regret later. He hurried to open the locked door cursing himself for not sensing where she was like he usually did, instead of just walking in. When he finally got the door open he rushed out of the room not saying a word to her.

She didn't know how to feel, and she didn't know what to say to him, all she knew was that he might not be mad at her anymore for their fight earlier today. Bulma shrugged off the embarrassing moment and she just had and went back to getting ready for bed. When she was finished she walked around the ship for a little bit in some sweats and a tank-top. After her walk she headed to the mess hall and found the twin princes in there eating as usual.

"Hey guys whats up? Mind if I join you two?"

Kakarrot swallowed what food he had in his mouth to speak, "Hey Bulma were just finishing our dinner. Chi-Chi and 18 really gave it to us today while training I didn't know that they had combined moves like me and Raditz but we held our own and managed to tie. So how is it going training with Vegeta I bet he's hard on you."

"Yea he's probably kicking your tail I know he doesn't go easy on anyone when it comes to training especially before a mission like this. When he found out that my power level was lower than Kakarrot's by only a 1000 he wouldn't let me leave the training room until I was able to keep up with him and defeat Kakarrot and that was only a couple of months ago."

"He's not that bad really I used to do that to Chi-Chi and 18 all the time to keep them on their A game when we were third class. I mostly did it because the men in our ranking are really rude and big perverts. So I made them train so they could handle their own if someone tried to attack them and i wasn't there to help. True he is a little tougher than i was but he's really helping my with my strength since i'm already faster than him. Now our power levels are about the same so we can keep each other on our toes." Bulma explained.

The twins were at a loss for words they couldn't believe she had the same power level as Vegeta. They had never met a girl who could rival him apart from their mother. They were always training Vega and she was 11 and could hold her own against Raditz and Kakarrot together but not Vegeta by himself. It amazed them that this one small framed girl could be the same strength as Vegeta. She would surely fool anyone who tried to fight her. Her appearance screamed innocence while her aura whispered silent destruction and stealth.

_'I bet everyone one of her opponents underestimated her bro' _Kakarrot told Raditz through their mental link _'Yea I bet to and it probably cost them their lives. I want to watch her and Vegeta spar to see how good she is in action_.'

They shut down their link and looked at Bulma she was done with her food and looking at them with a confused face. "What are you guys staring at me for that's really irritating and rude you know."

"Oh nothing we were just thinking right Raditz," Kakarrot elbowed him in his side under the table so she wouldn't notice.

"Oh yea yea that's right we were just thinking. Well i'm done i'm going to hit the sack before 18 screams at me for waking her up for coming in late again."

"Yea Chi-Chi gets mad at me to when I don't shower before I go to sleep. Alright well see yah."

They got up and left the Mess Hall. Bulma couldn't help but giggle a little when they told her what the girls were making them do it was kinda funny seeing them cower over the two yelling at them. With that thought gone and out of her head she picked up the dishes and put them in the sink and walked back to the room to get some much needed sleep.

When she opened the door she wasn't expecting Vegeta to already be in bed and sleeping. He usually stayed up to talk to Vega and tell her how everything was going and just to check up on her making sure their father wasn't training her too hard. She knew he would never admit it but he loved his little sister more than anything and would even stand to their father for her. Tired she climbed in bed and fell asleep never knowing that Vegeta was awake and wouldn't go to sleep unless she was in bed and sleeping safe and sound.

They had finally made it to Planet Surrexit and were about done with the mission. Her and Vegeta were to take out the planet's army force, government, and four major cities. While the others split up the rest of the planet. They were about done and only had the top of the government left along with its last major city and lucky for them it was all in the same place. They were floating above the last living city of the unsuspecting planet and all Bulma wanted was to just finish it off and have it done and over with. She and Vegeta already had to take out the army which wasn't hard for them together but still it took some of her energy. She just wanted to blast the city and head back to the ship.

"Would you like to do the honors of finishing off the last living city on this planet? You've been surprising me all day and now I just want to see how fast you can clear the city." Vegeta asked

"Sure why not." So she powered up and formed a ball of ki on her index finger it was about the size of a giant beach ball she then condensed it and it shrunk down to the size of a pea. She the formed a fake gun with her hand aimed it at the center of the giant city. "Bang." was all she said when she released the ball and she turned away flying toward the ship not even staying to see if the blast cleared the land.

Vegeta was surprised by her choice on how to end the city and its people. He would have just shot the city with a beam and stayed and watch the city burn down, but she chose to shot it with a tiny ball of energy and not even stay to see if that pathetic ball did the job. Right when he finished that thought a giant bang went off and the whole city went up in smoke. When the smoke cleared Vegeta looked to make sure she killed everyone and everything and what he saw stunned even him. The city was gone. Its people gone. The whole town was cleared nothing was even there. She had obliterated the entire city with that tiny ball of ki. Nothing stood she had leveled the town with no emotion.

* * *

The team met back up at the ship in this little forest. Bulma had noticed a spring with a waterfall near by and she wanted to go swim in it and relax. So her and the girls made a plan to sneak out after they finished eating. When they made it to the spring they didn't notice but the boys happened to follow them there.

"Just what do you three think you are doing?" Asked Vegeta

The girls turned around shocked but Bulma got an idea walked over to him.

"Hey after a long day of fighting and work we just needed to relax and enjoy ourselves. We're just going for a little swim and then we"ll be done and back on the ship. You three could join us though no one will ever know." with that she turned away and began to strip off her armor while Chi-Chi and 18 followed suit.

The boys didn't know what to do. At first they thought that the girls were going to just swim around in their gear and then go back to the ship they weren't expecting them to strip down to their bras and underwear.

Vegeta contemplated the thought of joining the girls or just going back to the ship and do nothing. he chose the latter and began undressing to jump in the water. Kakarrot and Raditz were utterly shocked. Vegeta had never done anything like this before. But the girls were looking so hot in their underwear and bras plus they were wet on top of that. now looking at it they understood why Vegeta chose to join them. They hurried and got undressed and jumped int he spring with the girls. All of them laughing, hanging out and relaxing. The boys thought to themselves_ 'we were right picking them as our teammates'_.

* * *

**OMG I am so sorry everyone for the hold up on this chapter. I had Writers block for a little while and then all this crazy family stuff was going on and not to mention i burned my right hand three weeks ago but its finally healed and fine but I'M BACK BABY!**

**So I have thought it over and since no on really commented about the idea of "Saiyan Mating Season" i'm going to do it anyways. But thanks to all of those who did tell me about their opinion on the subject.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to ImaginaryInk and Shookones for all of your support and creating great stories that i am absolutely addicted to but your comments and PM's really mean a lot so THANK YOU!**

**Well until next time.**

**Plz Read&Review your opinions really do matter to me. so ask questions, give suggestions, give constructive criticism, or just to tell me about how much you like the story. All are accepted :)**


	4. Surprises, Surprises

Ch.4 Surprises, Surprises

**I don't own Dragon ball Z or its characters, I do own the OC and plotline of this story!**

**Btw italic font w/ a apostrophe is a thought or a convo telepathically and italic font is a flash back**

**Sorry for the confusion. I'll try and make it easier on you guys by putting a line break between the present and flashbacks in my timeline of this story and if u have any questions just pm me and ill be happy to answer!**

**Well back to the story~ \(^o^)/**

" OH MY GOSH YAY!" Chi-Chi screamed when she made it to her bedroom.

"What is it who's here did someone hurt you?" Kakarrot was alerted by Chi-Chi's sudden screams and came to her rescue but the only problem was there was no danger to be saved from just a huge basket upon her bed with bows all over.

Chi-Chi ran to Kakarrot and hugged him with all her might

"Chi-Chi…. Can't …Breathe"

"Oh sorry my prince I'm just so happy!"

"Why"

"Because my father remembered my birthday is today and he sent me a gift!"

"Oh well happy birthday." Kakarrot told her and gave her a light hug.

"I have to go see if Bulma got a present from her dad." Chi-Chi ran from the room leaving a bewildered Kakarrot behind.

* * *

He walked to Raditz room thinking about something to give Chi-Chi for her birthday. '_I could get her a pet, no she won't be able to take care of it because were always on missions. I could make the servants bake her a cake, no sounds to complicated and wouldn't really be from me.'_ He walked into Raditz room to see the weirdest thing. 18 was sitting cross-legged on his back while he was doing pushups and she was chewing on some fruit.

"Hey Prince Kakarrot what's up?"

"Oh hey 18, did you know it was Chi-Chi's birthday today?"

"Yea so is Bulma's were probably going to go to the market and buy some new clothes with the money Bulma's dad gives her."

That gave Kakarrot an idea "That's cool I guess. Hey Raditz wanna spar for a little while?" '_I really wanna talk with you about an idea I have for Bulma and Chi-Chi's birthday today and then you gotta be there when I run it by Vegeta because I'll need you guys help.'_

"Yea you ready to get your ass kicked little brother." Raditz stated with his arrogant smirk

"By only 30 minutes you can't keep going by that all our lives!"

"Oh yes I can LITTLE BROTHER!" When he said that he ran out the room with Kakarrot almost on his tail literally.

After Kakarrot caught him in the training room Raditz turned around and started one of there most epic battles of sibling rivalry.

* * *

Vegeta was in his room thinking of something to get Bulma that she would actually keep and can use or just something period. She kept dropping hint these past two weeks that it was her birthday today. Well she wasn't actually trying to hide it seeing as since she was growing close with everyone at the palace especially his mother, father, and little sister, but she was dropping hints with him that she liked this sort of thing and that but he acted like he wasn't listening to her when he really was.

For some strange reason his father treated her as if she was his daughter, his oldest, feisty, stubborn, determined, polite, crazy at times, goofy, intelligent and smartass of a daughter. His mother and sister liked her from the start and treat her as if she was royalty like his father did. He and his mother took on a parental role with Bulma more than the others because her mother died when she gave birth to her, and also Bulma and he father had a tough relationship.

He wanted his 'little girl' to work in the lab with him and not fight because she was his only child and she had her mother's face. She choose to fight with her friends and that is what broke them apart. She was smarter than her father but she was more of a warrior at heart like her mother (and Vegeta) as she was told. She could make anything she put her mind to but she would find herself wanting to fight and feel the adrenaline rush she would get when she did it. That's what attracted Vegeta to her and his father to be that way with her. Mainly because when u actually thought about it she didn't really have anyone but them and the girls in her life. When he thought about it his family sort of adopted all the girls but favored Bulma the most.

Just as he was about to go out the door to train with the woman for a little bit, when his two idiots of so called brothers barged into his room almost knocking him over in the process with mischievous grins on their faces really looking like twin demons.

"What do u two dumb-asses want?" He said with an annoyed look on his face and wiping the invisible dust off his shoulders.

"We have the greatest plan ever for Chi-Chi and Bulma as gifts for their birthdays and to just for being great fighters and comrades." Kakarrot said

"You have to keep it a secret though because they don't think we remembered and that we aren't getting them anything." Raditz informed him

"Well did you at least find out what they liked first?" Vegeta said with a little bit of hope rising in his chest but keeping an annoyed face with his dip-shit brothers.

"Of course we did but we didn't talk to Bulma for that long because she was sad today, she wouldn't say why but I'm 100% sure it's about her mother being dead." Kakarrot explained with a triumphant looked upon his face and posture.

"Well hurry up and tell me the plan because I'm going to go train away from the palace for a little while then I'll be back for whatever it is you want me to do."

They both smirked at their older brother and Raditz went ahead and told them the plan they had in store for the girls and explained that they already told their sister and parents about it to and that they would be in on the surprise. After the explanation Vegeta just nodded his approval and told them to get out before he flew into the sky from his balcony, not really going to train but to pick up some stuff instead he had a surprise o his own he wanted to do.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go to a royal ball for an occasion that has to do with the King and royal family that we don't even know about AND have to get dressed up for WHILE IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! I MEAN I HAD PLANS TO SPEND THID AWESOME BIRTHDAY WITH MY BEST FRIENDS/SISTERS AND NOW I HAVE TO SPEND IT SMILEING AND SHANKING HANDS WITH TOTAL STRSNGERS AND PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN LIKE!"

"Chi-Chi calm down at least this is better than going to the market and doing nothing other than shopping and trying to see which guys is the hottest and then drool over them." Bulma laughed as she was getting dressed for the ball.

18 and Chi-Chi were already done and ready to go. Bulma always took the longest because she loved to take extremely long showers and liked her servants to rest while she showered and changed into her undergarments.

18 was wearing a short forest green A-line cocktail dress. It had a strapless bodice with a tiny ball gown skirt with layers of soft tulle. It had Satin cinches at the waist and is adorned by a large collection of various sized and shaped diamonds towards her left side the sparkled when hit by the light. The dressed ended mid-thigh. Her hair was in loose curls and pinned to her head in a stylish but comfortable bun so that it showed off her slender neck and lovely shoulders with stray curls framing her face. A small thin chain silver necklace with a diamond about the size and shape of and almond as a charm with little diamond stud earrings. Her wedges were clear with a silver band tied into a bow around her ankle.

Chi-Chi had on a yellow high-low dress. It was strapless and had transparent stones encrusted on the bust. The waistband was gathered and the skirt was made of cascading panels of satin to create a high-low hem. Her hair was straightened and left down with her bangs combed to the right she had on silver hoop earrings and a thick sliver jewel encrusted bangle upon her wrist. She had simple silver glittered 3 inch heels on that strapped over the top of her feet and buckled around the ankle. Her look was simple but it was so Chi-Chi.

Bulma was finished and ready to go. She walked into her room from her dressing room and the girls gasped even the servants gasped a little. Her dress was somewhat like Chi-Chi's but was sexy with a hint of shyness to it. It was a crimson high-low one shoulder net gown. The side and back was cut out. Embellishments on the hip and shoulder strap. Her hair was down and wavy. She was wearing triple tear droplet earrings with a ruby and diamond ring that was in the shape of a open rose on her right ring finger and a thin silver charm bracelet around her left wrist.

After everyone gained there composure they headed to the hall where the guys would be waiting.

The guys were dressed in black tuxedos but their vested matched colors with the girl they would be escorting to the ball. Raditz had a forest green vest, Kakarrot with yellow, and finally Vegeta wearing his crimson red vest. They were smiling with excited faces and they looked like actual teens ready to go to their first dance.

"So are you ready to go to the ball?" Vegeta asked with a bored expression as if he was over the way Bulma looked already.

"As ready as i'll ever be." 18 said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

* * *

The girls weren't expecting what they walked into. Everyone from the palace was there enjoying themselves even the servants in between their shifts taking the time to eat a little and have some fun. The girls even noticed friends from the 3rd and 2nd class armies, even Yamcha, Krillin and Brolly. The girls had crushes on them about three years ago and they were also past comrades.

Chi-Chi had a crush on Brolly but he ended up leaving to move up to the second class army it had devastated her at first but she had gotten over it after a well needed mission to blow off steam of the everyday stresses of life. 18 liked Krillin when they were younger but she eventually grew out of the crush episodes and dedicated majority of her free time to training to become stronger and show those no good of men that she could handle her own. Bulma adorned Yamcha secretly he liked her to and she knew it thanks to Krillin but neither acted on it she eventually gave up on him and worried about her team and their well being. The girls were still excited none the less.

The ballroom was decorated with yellow, purple, red, and green balloons. It had a large table overflowing with food and drinks for the guests on the right side of the room against the wall, presents separated into two piles on tables in the back of the room on a giant stage. The lighting was pink and blue so it gave off a light purple hue and sparkles everywhere caused by the giant disco ball hanging in the place of the crystal chandelier. People flooded the room and looked as if they were waiting on someone to come join the the girls were looking at everyone the boys nodded towards their parents from the top of the stairs standing out of site so that no one could see them. The King nodded to his personal guard Zinc who then whistled for the crowds attention.

* * *

"Now with everyone quiet and listening I would like to welcome the top team of our elite army 'Royal Alpha' Princes Vegeta, Raditz, Kakarrot, 18, and our guests of honor the birthday girls Chi-Chi and Bulma who turns 16 and 17 today." King Vegeta boomed.

Bulma and Chi-Chi's faces lite up with pure surprise and everlasting joy. They turned to the boys and attacked them with bone crushing hugs. Bulma and Chi-Chi then both looked at there life long friend and sister 18 with questioning stares.

"The boys came to me when I was training and asked me to keep you two busy while they set up the party and got everyone here. That's why i was so grumpy for awhile when we went to see my dad and 17 and also my sudden interest in the mall and market. Anyways they had set this whole thing up for you two and the King and Queen agreed to let them set it up here and also keep you in the dark on the whole ordeal, but enough about how this happened and let's enjoy this party. You two have people who want to see you."

The crowds cheering died down right after 18 revealed the culprits and the surprise that made their day. 18 and Raditz presented themselves first so as to let the girls have their moment. She walked down into the crowd to be met by her friends, training buddies, and fellow palace residents and staff. She turned around after she and Raditz made their way to the king, queen, and princess upon the stage just in time to see her best friends and sisters make their grand entrance.

Chi-Chi and Kakarrot made their entrance first. There were hoots, hollers, and whistles. Chi-Chi blushed and waved to everyone earning a well heard holler from Brolly and it made her even redder if that was even possible. She finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and up to the stage with her adopted family.

"Were next so stop your blubbering!" Vegeta whispered harshly and Bulma's ear

"My eyes are watering i'm not crying and it's because I haven't seen these people in 6 months since I decided to come here and work with you three jackass! Now lets go before I end up ruining my dress fighting you because of some stupid remark you said and I ruin my night." Bulma said calmly and coolly smoothing out her and wiping off invisible dust from her dress frantically.

"Stop fidgeting with the damn dress were-"

Right as Vegeta was in the middle of thinking about taking Bulma by the face and telling her that she really needs to quit and just calm down because he is not one to deal with emotions because they are a sign of weakness when he was given the signal they were to go. As they were walking he noticed Bulma had calmed down very quickly and had a smile plastered on her face. _'Women are so confusing'_

As they were making their way down the steps Bulma couldn't believe that all the people were there for her and Chi-Chi. Well she could believe they were there for Chi-Chi but not her. She didn't know that all of these people actually loved her even some of the royal guards were whistling at her. She couldn't stop the blush that made its way to her pale creamy cheeks. They got to the stage where Bulma was given a hug by the King and a loving motherly hug from the Queen. Vega rushed up to her and whispered something in her ear and it made her smile brightly and blush even harder.

"Well since our guests of honor are here lets have funny and party!" 18 yelled, the crowd cheered, and the DJ started with the beats and mixes.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time even the royals themselves. The King and Queen smiled at what the boys accomplished in a few hours and the fact that they did it for someone other than themselves astounded them. "They will make fine Kings one day my love."

"That's all a mother hopes for and dreams of but i just want them to be happy and successful no matter what they chose." Said Queen Kiomi replied the smile only a mother could smile. Seeing all her children even the somewhat adopted ones happy and having the time of there lives. With that thought a slow song played and she recognized it to be the song her and Vegeta Sr. had their first dance to. '_Let's see if it will be the first special dance for any of my kids tonight like it was for me'_

* * *

Kakarrot was slow dancing with Chi-Chi her head laying on his chest and tears coming down her cheeks.

"Hey Chi why are you crying I thought you were happy?"

"That's why i'm cry Kakarrot. I am happy. I would have never guessed that all these people care about us and you made it a very special birthday and surprise present for me and Bulma. Thank you so much." with that she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome but that's not the only present I have for you and you still have all the presents from all the people that came today."

"Oh yea true and plus we still have to cut the cake! Yay!"

Kakarrot felt a tap on his shoulder and behind him was Brolly. He was tall and muscular he had long black hair that was tame but had crazy spikes and curl to it. Kakarrot let go of Chi-Chi and turned to look at the person who had to stop a sweet moment between him and Chi-Chi.

"May I have this dance with the Birthday Girl?"

"Sure I was just going to have the servants bring out the cake anyways." with that Kakarrot handed Chi-Chi over to Brolly. As he was walking away he found his two brothers standing off to the side glaring at two particular people.

"So you to got cut off to huh?"

"Yea the damn short bald one ruined everything 18 was telling me about how nice it was of me to help out and do something for her best friends when he came up and asked to dance with her." Raditz said with venom come out in his voice and it was directed at the short bald man who was currently dancing with 18 and who actually had her laughing.

"Me and Bulma were just having our first nice moment with her not yelling or nagging at me when he just rained on my parade and asked her to dance if I didn't mind."

"Well you can get back to dancing with them soon because im going to have the servants bring out the cake so they can blow out the candles and cut it." Kakarrot had and evil look to him that the brothers loved he got when he wanted something and he was determined to get it.

"Give the girls about 2 more minutes call the servants this is one long slow mix and the girls deserve some normalcy they were used to at one point." The princes turned around to look a their father who was behind them and looking at them with a knowing look. "I had a moment like that with your mom but at completely different time period. It was when I first realized that I liked your mother as more than a friend. We were at your aunt's party though."

"Were just partners father." the boys said together.

"Your mother and I were partners along with your Aunt Fasha and Uncle Bardock. We were the old Royal Alpha team, but i'm just a old man what do I know." with that he walked to his queen and gave her a kiss and hugged his little princess.

"Ok it's been 2 minutes. Bring out the Cake!" Kakarrot yelled

The Servants brought out the cake to the stage and placed upon the table. The cake was huge. It was a giant 12 tier cake. The design was spectacular it had a different pattern on every tier, one diamonds, the next polka dots, etc. The colors of it were the theme of the party though yellow, purple, green, and red.

"Time to cut the cake girls!" the queen said when the music stopped.

"Yea get your butts up here so I can get some and then we can open up your presents!" Vega yelled at them

The girls hurried not wanting to upset the already frantic Vega. They cut the cake and opened the presents. They were the normal presents some clothes, bath supplies, hair stuff, and some money with cards. The music started again and everyone went back to dancing.

* * *

Kakarrot pulled Chi-Chi away from Brolly and brought her out on the balcony. He noticed she had a new bracelet upon her wrist.

"Brolly gave it to me it's a charm bracelet. Each charm represents special times we had together and also the most fun to so I can remember them later in life."

"Well I have two special presents for you." Kakarrot pulled two wrapped boxes from behind his back. Chi-Chi took the larger one first it was wrapped in yellow and purple wrapping with a silver bow on top. She unwrapped it sort of fast and was shocked at the sight of her present. It was a three in one type of present. The first was a cook book full of recipes from the saiyan heritage and of other adopted dishes the saiyan's took in. The next present was a blank book it had a buckle on it but the book was pink with a white flower painted on the top left corner and bottom right corner. She looked at him with a questioning look and simply told her that it was so that when they travel the universe she can write down recipes she wanted to try and make and also as a diary because she was complaining that she needed another note book because she filled her old one. The last present was the most special. It was a picture of her mother and father when she was pregnant with Chi-Chi. It meant the world to her because Chi-Chi's mother died on a mission saving one of her team mates. She believe her mom was a caring person and that she died with dignity saving someone she cared for.

Chi-Chi hugged Kakarrot with all her might, then went on to her next present. She opened it and gasped it was a necklace that had a silver rose pendent on it. The rose was in the center of the heart but the heart was made out of the thorny stem of the rose. Kakarrot took the necklace out of the box and offered to put it on her. Chi-Chi turned around and lifted her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. He put it on her neck and clasped the necklace in place. "Thank you for everything Kakarrot." she whispered She turned back to face him and gave him a giant hug and kissed him on the cheek and ran to her room with the happiest expression not realizing the party was over and no one was there except for the King and Queen who witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

The ballroom was clear and everyone was gone. Bulma told everyone thank you for coming as they left and thanked her old crush for the present he gave her. It was a picture of them when they were younger and just defeated their challengers in the training room tournament they would hold. All the challengers were allowed one partner to fight with and if your partner went down you were on your own with the other pair fighting you at the same time. The age rang was from 11-17 but you could only fight your class. They won the tournament and took the picture right after they won. Just as she was about to leave she heard him behind her.

"Would you care if I walked you to your room?"

"I don't see why not."

They walked in silence just enjoying each other's company. They made it to the hall where the rooms were located deciding this was as good of a time as ever he turned to her and said "I have two a presents for you."

"You already gave me the best present ever! any way well let me open it before I go in the room."

"Here I didn't wrap them because I didn't have enough time to." he said

She took the box and opened it. Taking out the present and looking at fully she gasped and started crying.

"Why are you crying? You don't like it because if not i can go get you something else?"

"No I love it. This is the most sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten me. It's perfect."

It was a seashell about the size of a cantaloupe. The shell was one of those spiral shells that snails live in. It was a beautiful baby blue with light pink and purple specks all over it. In the opening of the shell was a little picture frame with a picture of her mother the day she and her father got married right before they had their first kiss as a married couple. They were staring into each other's eyes with loving smiles on their faces. It was a wonderful present.

"Where's the other present."

"Your still holding it."

Confused she looked in her hands but the only thing she was holding was the shell with the picture. She looked back to him again and he flipped the picture frame open and it showed the inside of the shell. In it was placed a necklace with a ring on it, Bulma knew all to well and it sent her into another fit of crying. He knew they were tears of joy this time and just hugged her, comforting her and showing that he knew what she wanted most of all and that he understood her and her tears.

It was her mother's engagement ring. It was a two-toned gold ring with a weaved look on the top. Placed in the center of the ring was a pure crimson red ruby. In the weave pattern was tiny diamonds that sparkled even without light inside the band of the ring had an engraving that said "_ To my love may we have as many years together as the space hold stars_ ". It was beautiful. He took the necklace out and put it around her neck for her she placed her hand over the ring on it and turned around with a look of confusion.

"I met your father and asked him if he had a nice picture of your mother and a pendant to put on the necklace I bought for you. He came back with the photo and ring. He told me how he met your mom and about how he proposed to her. After I said bye to your father I went to the beach to get in some time to think so I went to the beach where i found this shell. Its color reminded me of you. So I made it into a picture frame with a secret compartment where you can keep your most cherished things."

Bulma gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you! This means more than the world to me." With that said she kissed him on the cheek then went to her room to get some rest.

Vegeta stood there in the hall stunned for ten minutes. He made his was to his room took a shower then laid in bed. His head hit the pillow and he automatically fell into the best sleep he's had in years.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reveiwed!**

**I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. Im thinking about skipping ahead two years into the future tell me what you think!**

**I had Bulma's mother die in this and her and her father to have a bad relationship because it has more emotional depth and it shows that Vegeta has a heart when it comes to family. ****The inscription in the ring was to show how much Bulma's dad cared for her mother and you are going to see why later on in the story why their relationship is bad. **

**If you want to see what the dresses they wore to the party look like or ring send me a pm about which you want to see a picture of and also your email and i'll email you the pics. Also the pics that gave me the idea for the birthday cake.**

**Anyway Plz R&R I have love to hear you ideas and thoughts of the story.**

**P.S I think I need someone to go over my format with me for the story because I have a few people telling me they are getting confused sorry for the headaches and confusion. BTW longest chapter i've ever written!  
**

**~Avi \(^o^)/**


	5. So What Are You Saying?

Ch. 5- So What Are You Saying?

**So everyone knows what I normally say so how about we mix it up a bit so 18 would you be kick ass and do the disclaimer.**

**18: Avi doesn't own Dragonball Z or its characters but she does own the polt and extra characters**

**Vega: Hey! No one owns me!**

**Me: If you want to still be apart of this story I do!**

**Vega: Whatever *Crosses arms over chest and powers up and flys away**

**Vegeta: Great now I have to deal with a bitchy Vega way to go Avi**

**Me: Oh shut up Veggie and go deal with her! Alright where was I oh I remember. Now-**

**Kakarrot: On with the story!**

**Me: Hey that's my line!**

_2 years and some months later after the birthday party_

"Vegeta how come I can't be on Royal Alpha with you and the others? Raditz and Kakarrot told me im strong enough and im 14 now, plus mother and father said you started doing missions when you were 12! Please just let me go on one mission with you! Or I'll ask father if I can be the leader of the Omega team, so which one will it be?"

"How about you let me take my shower and sleep for about three hours seeing that I just got back form a mission and you are already hounding my like a bloodthirsty hound! I'll think about it after I wake up. Now get out of my room Squirt and hound the other two we call siblings but leave the girls alone! They don't want to be bothered by anyone." Vegeta said with a tired expression.

He and the others were all tired from the mission. They had to take out a planet that was technologically advanced and it wasn't a easy task. Everyone on the planet was a Cyborg and was powered by a machine below the planet's surface about a thousand miles underground. It was a hard task for the team because they had to get Bulma to the machine because she was the only one smart enough to shut down the 'Energy-Ki Generator' as she called it. They had to fight off wave after wave of Cyborgs to cover for Bulma while she cracked the code and shut down the generator and killed the race of Cyborgs. It was a long and difficult task but they did it and he actually was glad Bulma was intelligent otherwise they might not have made it back home so soon. With that thought out of his head he went to the shower and began to relax.

* * *

Vega was walking down the hall to Kakarrot's room when she bumped in to Bulma.

"Hey Vega what mischief are you causing today or dare I ask?"

"I'm trying to convince Vegeta to let me be on team Royal Alpha with you all but he says I'm still to young to be on the team and that I need more experience. The only problem is mother won't let father send me on a mission by myself unless I have another person with me to fight by my side and watch my back."

"Well I could help you get a team of your own if that's what you want but you wouldn't be able to go on the type of missions me and your brothers go on?"

"Who would you have me work with?" Vega asked being a bit interested

"My old team their great fighters but two are in the second class army and the other is an average elite and plus their guys."

"I could always ask father if he will let me evaluate them or let someone else do it for me?" She said leaning close into Bulma giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure I could do it, but it has to be sometime this week and plus it'll give me a good work out seeing as your brother doesn't let me train with anyone other than him. He says 'It's because they don't know your weaknesses so they won't put you to the test like I can or that he cant have more dead men lying around because they said something that made me mad.' I just think its an excuse to keep me to himself since I am the only one that gives him a challenge when we fight." Bulma said with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks Bulma you're the big sister I've always wanted!" Vega said with pure honesty and excitement.

* * *

It had been 6 months since Krillin, Yamcha, and Brolly came to live in the castle to be on team 'Royal Beta' lead by Vega she was strict like her oldest brother and was growing in strength quite fast. They were sent on the missions that the Alpha team couldn't do while being on their own missions or given the missions Alpha wouldn't do. Within that time period the boys seemed to fit in pretty fast into the castles time schedule and with the others.

As time passed within 3 months of the guys being in the palace tension started to rise between the six boys.

Vegeta and Yamcha couldn't stand to be in the same room without arguing or getting into a fist fight, Kakarrot and Brolly can't look at each other without fighting they sent each other to the medical wing at least three times a week Brolly normally more injured than Kakarrot, Krillin and Raditz seem to be the more civilized ones despite their constant bickering and arguing between each other.

For the girls they were happy to have some childhood friends around the palace.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 were in the palace garden with the Queen and King when Brolly, Yamcha, and Krillin walked through the door and straight to the three girls giving them warm hugs and smiles. The Royals just laughed at the little displays of affection from the boys. To them it seemed that all the teenage boys in the palace had taken a liking to the three girls, by complementing them and giving them someone to listen to when needed or to train with them to show off their strength. Although they noticed their sons taking a more aggressive side by getting into fights and causing trouble with the young boys but they put it off as wanting to show their dominance in the palace as they had while growing up.

Just as Yamcha was about to ask Bulma something the three Princes walked into the garden with Vega.

"What are you three faggots doing out here with MY team and parents?" Vegeta asked putting emphasis on my and smirked when Yamcha winced a little at the remark.

"We are here to see how the girl were doing and because we were looking for you three." Brolly stated using all his strength not to fight Prince Kakarrot in front of his superiors.

The six boys began to bicker back and forth with one another when the King and Queen interrupted them.

"My boys are finally ready for adulthood!" The Queen had said rather happily. The King just ignored his mate and turned to the teens.

"You nine are going through changes that is normal for teens around your age. Although Vegeta, Bulma, and Yamcha i'm surprised you three didn't react to it last year." he turned to the three girls. "You three's bodies are giving off a chemical smell called pheromones. The boys are reacting to it by showing their aggressive side the each other and by being nice to you. The pheromones your body releases goes into the air and is smelled by the boys here and any other teenage boy that's body is ready for adulthood making them primal. Your smell attracts certain males not every male will like your smell others with find it pleasant while some find it intoxicating. The same goes for the boys but not a strong as the girls. They give off there smells later on in the season that will attract you. You boys find that you are becoming quite fond of the girls and have subconsciously chosen a mate or if your lucky your soulmate."

"So what are you saying?" Vegeta asked quite confused.

"Simple you all are ready for a life mate and are going to participate in this years saiyan mating season." said the Queen.

* * *

**AN: Important Please Read**

Ok thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter I really appreciated your reviews they motivate me to keep on writing and give me a smile.

Sorry that the chapter was so short but the next chapter is going to be a long one and I think your going to like it.

Kinda disappointed at how many reviews I got last chapter but at least I got something.

It might take me awhile to update the next chapter seeing as I graduate form high school in 5 weeks so im going to be working really hard in school.

**Please have your DBZ loving friends read my story and review it helps me alot when you do it so from writer to audience and also fellow writer PLEASE read and review**

**Thank You!**

**~Avi**


	6. Saiyan Mating Season

Ch.6 Saiyan Mating Season

**Chi-Chi: Avi doesn't own DBZ or any of its characters! She does own the plotline, Vega, Nox, Lux, Brutus, and The Saiyan Queen! Thanks for reading, and make sure to review too!**

**X Warning chapter contains lemons X**

**Warning there are lemons in this chapter and not to mention my first ones I've ever written. So if you don't read them you can skip this chapter and PM me and I'll give you a quick pg rated overview of the chapter.**

"Bulma I don't want you hanging around him." Yamcha was scowling at the ground slightly.

"What's so wrong with me hanging out with him? Are you jealous of us hanging out? Scared he might choose me to be his mate so you can't have me?" Bulma asked tauntingly.

She was sitting on her bed filing her nails lazily, wondering what this crazy man was going on about. She knew that he had liked her since they first met and that he was just watching out for her, but this was getting to be downright annoying. Anytime he caught them together he would say that he needed to speak with her about something important, take her away to some random part of the castle, then rant about how her and Vegeta hanging out is wrong. She was getting sick of his stupid monologue, that she was starting to memorize. Eventually she'd get bored and go to her room, only to be followed by Yamcha who thought she was still listening to him.

So there they were arguing, because he had overheard Vegeta ask to her out to some place he liked to go to, that only he and his family know about, a request she said yes too.

"I'm just saying he's only talking to you like this because his body is reacting to the mating season! Come on Bulma. being as smart as you are you have to know that he has NEVER taken a liking to you or any other female he has ever met like this. Also since when is he sweet? When has he ever been sweet to you or looked at you as more than a partner or just a person?"

Bulma just glared at him.

'_Here we go again'_ she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"He Has been sweet to me before and plus he gave me that really sweet birthday present. He doesn't like to show it to everyone and the mating season is not _just_ making him act this way. It's most likely amplifying his true feelings for me. Also he's always shown some type of interest in me!"

"Yeah right, and like a small picture is really a sweet present? I gave you one too but mine isn't sweet."

"Because the picture he gave me was genuine, it was something unique! You're so full of yourself! He didn't give me a picture to remind me of him, he gave me a picture he knew I would cherish and it's of someone I hold dear."

"Since when does Vegeta care about giving someone something they cherish?"

"You know what? Get out Yamcha! Get out of my room. Now!"

Yamcha hurried out of Bulma's room. No one was strong enough to take her on angry, not even Prince Vegeta.

Bulma was beyond furious now. She just could not, and would not listen to his dense ideas. She knew she was intelligent, smarter than her father even, so she always listened to what her conscience told her and, it was saying Yamcha was an imbecile. Looking back now she didn't understand why she even liked him when she was younger.

When Yamcha finally left she went deep into thought. She decided that it was time to think over her options of mates, and to just clear out her mind for that night with Vegeta.

She started with her list of potential mates. _'Well there's Vegeta, Yamcha, Tora, Turles, Brutus, Nox, Lux. They all seem to like me the most.'_

Tora and Turles were brothers and just so happened to be the three princes cousins from their Aunt Fasha and Uncle Bardock.

Tora was taller than Turles. His hair was a flat-top with a small ponytail in the back. He had a dark tan that made him look as if he always stayed in the sun. He had a large build with a slim, long face that made him seem older than he was, with dark eyes that seemed like a black hole.

Turles on the other hand was, his father, Bardock's twin just with a darker tan much like, his older brother of two years, Tora's. The only true difference between them, besides their skin tones, was the fact that Bardock had a long scar that ran along his left cheekbone down to his chin. If Bulma didn't know the Royal family personally she would have sworn the Kakarrot was Lord Bardock's son instead of King Vegeta's, because the resemblance between the cousins was uncanny.

Brutus was a part of the Elite Army. He was exceptionally strong and had a keen sight for an opponent's weak points in battle. What made him the best in his squadron and respected among the Elite Army was his stealth. It was like fighting a ghost if you didn't know how he fought. He was undetectable when he wanted to be. His skills depended on sight, ability to hear, and sensing Ki. His talent was that he could make his Ki signature so low, it would go unnoticed by even an experienced fighter. Then when he wanted to strike he would raise his Ki so fast it was like being bitten by a striking cobra. He was dark skinned and well built. He stood about 6 foot, shorter than Tora but still taller than most of the other Saiyan teens. He had short kinky black hair and average sized black eyes. The only down side to him was that he was an idiot. He had no common sense or basic reasoning skills.

Nox and Lux were twins. Their complexion was a little darker than Vegeta's. They were identical twins down to the tee. Both were well built with a face a model would even kill for. They had a soft but strong jaw line with high cheekbones. How you could tell them apart was by the hair and eyes. Nox had jet short cropped black hair as dark as space and eyes to match. Lux had had dirty blonde hair with honey brown eyes. Their personalities were as different as fire and ice but a little similar in some ways. Nox gave off an intimidating aura and seemed to always be getting into trouble. Lux on the other hand had a warm and inviting aura and seemed to clean up whatever mess his twin left behind along with the trouble he caused. They both were cautious although they both seemed carefree. They fought but at the end of the day they had each other's backs. They were the Elite Army's only two man team because they didn't work well with others, but they were a force to be reckoned with when in battle. Their downside was that they were sort of ADHD and Bipolar, a bad combo in Bulma's eyes.

She thought about how her life would be with each of them. It was hard to picture herself with most of them because she hadn't really established any type of relationship with the majority of her potential list.

'_Hmm, well Nox has that bad boy attitude I crave but, his personality is too complex for even my mind. Lux is quite the opposite, he's a little too nice and the fact that he can't really stay still bothers me. Brutus isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed but, ooh who am I kidding he makes Kakarrot seem smart and that's saying something. Tora and Turles their scents really don't attract me that much plus they are too spoiled for my taste!_

_Well that just leaves Yamcha and Vegeta. Yamaha's a nice guy and I've known him since I was small. He was also my first best friend and we fought along side each other in battle. Vegeta is a different story. He's had everything that I haven't growing up. Everything was basically handed to him but, he is the only person who truly gets my problems and understands me. I trust him with my life. He's so complicated and aggravating but, I think that's why I am so drawn to him, he gives me a challenge. He even trusts me enough to let me in and he gives me attention unlike others. So it's a hard choice between the two._

_If I just narrow it down and use my heart and primal senses….'_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but just as she was about to follow out the most attractive scent, she heard a commotion out in the hallway.

"Raditz stop it! You're going to kill him." She heard 18 yelling

Bulma got up from her bed and ran to help 18 out.

The sight she happened to run in on was something out of a cartoon. Raditz had one hand on Krillin's throat holding him up on the wall strangling him, while he was holding 18 back using his hand to hold her face and arm stretched out as to keep her from punching him in the back. 18 was struggling trying to get her face back. So she was yelling instead of trying to fight him, halting her struggles for that moment.

Bulma, holding in her laugh, came into Raditz view standing between him and Krillin. Keeping Krillin's Ki signature reading in her mind she asked.

"Raditz what are you doing?"

"He was trying to feel up 18 and she told him to stop and let her be. That's when this little pervert grabbed her ass. So I thought it would be appropriate to end his miserable ass life." Raditz stated so calmly it sent shiver's of fear down everyone's spine who heard him.

"Raditz if you kill Krillin, 18 will probably never speak to you again. Let alone look at you. He was her comrade for years you know. Also Vega will be quite pissed if you kill him seeing as he is her teammate now and will have to stop going on missions to find a new comrade. She will most likely convince Vegeta to hurt you seeing as she knows how to get him to do what she wants." Bulma reminded him with a bored expression before walking off.

Raditz loosened his grip on Krillin's neck as he thought of what Bulma had just told him. What if 18 never spoke to him again? Then he dropped Krillin at the thought of BOTH Vega and Vegeta coming after him.

18 mouthed a 'Thank You' to Bulma when she turned to look at the scene before she disappeared into her room again.

18 then gathered herself and checked to make sure Krillin was still alive. After she confirmed he was alright she grabbed Raditz by the hand and took him to the training room and locked the door. Once inside and making sure the door was securely locked she turned on the Gravity simulator and they began to spar.

After dodging a few blocks from 18, Raditz decided to throw a ki ball at her. As he released it he noticed she was gone from his sight. He was hit with a ki blast from the air, hitting him in the back of the his head.

18 then appeared behind him and did a swipe kick taking him down to the ground. 18 then went to punch him in the chest while he was still on the ground, but he grabbed her fist and flipped her over onto her back. They both jumped back up to their feet facing each other in a battle stance.

Raditz phased out of sight and phased back in behind her, putting her in a full nelson. 18 tried to lower her center gravity but Raditz saw that coming and lowered his with her. 18 thrashed around in anger and tried to kick him in the balls but he caught her foot with his thighs.

"18 I'm sorry if that's what you wanted to hear." Raditz said when she finally calmed down he released her foot, but didn't let her out of the hold.

"I don't want to hear you say sorry. I'm just pissed that you had to save me. I don't need to be saved , I can do fine on my own. I've survived this long. I train so I don't need help, I don't want it. I'm not some damsel in distress for you to save from a burning castle. I grew up surrounded by men so I had to learn to fend for myself. When you saved me I felt like all that training I did was for nothing, like everything I worked so hard for just didn't matter. I was going to deal with him myself but I was shocked he did that because he KNOWS how I am. Then you came along and saved me at first it felt nice to have someone else deal with my fight for once, but then everything I've been through slapped me in the face and I got scared and pissed. I know you want to protect me and all -,"

She then grabbed his middle finger and pulled it back. Raditz unlaced his hands because of the sudden pain to his middle digit. 18 took her right elbow and jabbed him in the stomach. She then took his left wrist and swept underneath it. She kept his wrist in her hand and kneed him in the gut again and flipped him onto his back. 18 took the advantage and straddled him, pinned his wrists above his head with both hands, and wrapped her tail around his neck. She leaned over him so her lips were next to his ear then proceeded by saying.

" - but I don't need it."

She leaned back so she could look into his eyes. They sat there like that for sometime not even feeling the gravity pushing down on them.

Raditz decided it was time to break the silence.

"I don't think you realize this, but you are so sexy you're mad and when you beat me in a spar."

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from your majesty." She told him as she whispered into his ear with a slight smirk.

She loosened her tail from around his neck and lightly trailed it from behind his ear to the top of his chest earning a growl of approval from him. Raditz noticed she loosened her grip on his wrists, so he slipped his hands from out of hers and pulled her face down to crash their lips together. He noticed that she tensed up at first, but relaxed and began to kiss him back.

18 rested her hands on his chest. She was a little lost. She had no idea he liked her let alone like THAT.

The kiss went form passionate to lustful. They broke the kiss for air only twice.

Raditz not liking 18 having control sat up with 18 sitting in his lap. He wrapped his tail around her waist like she had done to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his thick mane. She tugged on the handful of hair and had earned another low growl muffled by their lips. She smirked against his lips and did it again.

Raditz licked her lower lip asking for entrance and she happily obliged happily. They explored each other's mouths for what seemed like hours. Both aroused they began to remove each other's clothes.

Raditz striped 18 of her shirt and shorts leaving her in only her lacy black bra and panties with her hair messy and cascading down her neck, only to stop between her shoulder blades. The sight of her like that made his semi-hard member stand at attention. His clothes came off with exceptional speed with the exception of his boxers.

Raditz leaned in and placed kisses along her neck and collarbone. 18 took this as the opportunity to grab his member. She began to stroke him slow then picked up the pace and tugged a little bit harder.

"Mmm… Oh God 18."

He couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to pay attention her. He unbuckled her bra and it fell to the floor. Her nipples instantly getting hard from the cool air in the room. He liked the sight but wondered if she tasted as good as she looked.

18 gasped as Raditz sucked on her nipple while kneading the other. She couldn't help but wiggle and grind against his dick. While Raditz was licking and suckling on her tits and arousing her even more she started to feel warmth in her womanhood. She needed a release and now. As the heat started to build up her primal side was coming out more and more.

Raditz couldn't think straight with 18 grinding on him and her being wet to wasn't helping his case either. He needed to be in her now. His primal side finally taking over him he stood up, put her upright and striped her of panties and his boxers as well. He pushed her into the wall with her back to him.

"You ready to be mine forever 18?"

All she could do was nod in anticipation and wanting. She had wanted him for a little while now. She wanted his mind, body, heart, and even his soul. She wanted all of him flaws and all.

Raditz pushed the head of his large cock in. He heard her gasp as he pushed passed her barrier and slowly slid in until he was all the way inside of her filling her up to the hilt. He waited until she was ready. She started to rock against him so he took it as the green light signal to go. He started off slow and hissed at the mind blowing pleasure he was receiving.

"Sss, Oh God… you're so tight 18"

"Mmm…"

He thrust into her faster receiving a growl of pleasure from the lips of 18. He removed his hands from her waist and replaced them onto her breasts. His tail snaked its way between her legs and began to rub her clit.

"Mmm… just like that, don't stop!"

She was reaching her climax and so was he. He stopped and pulled out. 18 whimpered from the sudden retreat. Raditz turned her around, picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pinned her between his chest and the wall.

"18 you make me a proud and mighty warrior will you be my mate?"

18's mind was reeling but her heart and soul were telling her to say yes. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but raw love and affection for herself. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips onto his. They pulled apart and she nodded her head.

"Yes!"

Raditz moved his hands from her waist to her ass. He kissed her full force now. He was beyond thrilled she had said yes. He wanted her to be his from the moment they had first fought. He loved everything about her. To her crazy thoughts about life, her pride, her violent nature, down to her very soul. He could truly say he loved 18.

He pushed into her earning a loud moan muffled by his very own lips. He thrust into her fast and hard hitting her spot every time. They both were reaching their climax. He gave her one more hard thrust and it sent her over the edge. Her climax hitting her like a tidal wave, sending fireworks throughout her body. He came right as she started to. Spilling his warm seed inside of her. He was so over whelmed he bit into her neck marking her as his forever until death.

He licked away the blood that formed at her new wound. Both coming from their lust induced high. They stayed like that for a minute calming their breathing and pulling apart.

They both got dressed . 18 in her shorts and his shirt, Raditz in his training sweats.

"It won't look weird if I walk out of here in your shirt?" 18 asked him.

"Who cares? You're my woman now. Whoever says different or tries to touch you will die by my hand."

"It won't get that far because I'll kill em first." She said with a smirk.

"That's why you're mine you're strong, brave, and a warrior. Now come on, let's go shower and get some sleep." Raditz told her grabbing her by the waist.

"Ok. Oh and Raditz?"

"Yes 18?"

"I love you."

"I love you to 18. Now let's go to our room."

With that 18 and Raditz walked to his room, and took the long way, and passed the garden where 18 saw Chi-Chi picking flowers and talking to someone.

* * *

"Chi-Chi?"

"Yes, Broly?"

"Do you like Prince Kakarrot?"

"Hmm, no one has asked me that before, but yes, I do like him I have for awhile now."

"What about me?"

Chi-Chi didn't know how to answer that. They were walking around the garden now that she had all the flowers she wanted to put in her room and Broly asked if he could help her out.

"Honestly Broly, I don't like you the same way that I like the prince. I like you as a good friend, someone I can hang out with to have fun and to get away from the world."

"So how do you like the Prince? What makes you like him so much? Why not me?" Broly was starting to get annoyed. He came down here to talk to her and to try and make her his mate and to see if she still had the same feelings as back then because he still did and he wanted her to himself not the snobby prince Kakarrot.

"He makes me feel nice. Like everything I do is right and perfect to him. He doesn't put me under high expectations like everyone I know. He listens to me and my problems and tries to understand them. He likes it when I get hot headed and that I give him a challenge in the training room. He just appreciates the things I do and accepts my flaws. I haven't seen you in years and I have lost all emotions for you since you left our team." Chi-Chi couldn't believe she was telling her Ex-crush about her current one.

"So you're saying if I never left we could have possibly had a chance?"

"I honestly don't know. I kinda got over you as a crush a little under a week after you left us. I've liked the Prince for sometime now even before he and I became teammates. So I don't really think there would have made a difference."

Broly walked up to Chi-Chi and grabbed her free hand. "I just really wish I could make you see the way I see you."

Chi-Chi was starting to feel uncomfortable. Broly was here with her in the middle of the garden and he was leaning in to kiss her. When she was a little bit younger she would have killed to have Broly pay attention to her would have committed genocide for that to happen, but now that she's older and looking back to her younger years with clear eyes. Broly never cared for her and she would always take the blame for his mistakes to try and get somewhere in his heart. Prince Kakarrot was the complete opposite of Broly and that's why she liked him so much.

Brolly was about to press his lips to hers when she blocked the kiss with her hand. This frustrated him to no point the really wanted to take Chi-Chi as his. She had a killer body and he would love to have the right to fuck her senseless every day and night. He was going to make her his even if she didn't want it.

Broly grabbed her hand away from his face, smacked her across the face, and used his other hand to grab her free one. He held them behind her back which caused her to wince in pain and drop her basket of flowers.

Chi-Chi didn't know what was happening one moment Broly was being sweet and asking her questions he wanted truthful answers to, and then he became this monster and was trying to force a kiss on her. She had to admit he was pretty strong.

"Let me go Broly I don't want to be with you." Chi-Chi told him calmly.

"It doesn't matter what you want anymore girl. I want you to be mine and I will take you by force if I have to! Prince Kakarrot doesn't need someone like you when he could have any girl he wants." Broly told her, trying to make her more willing but currently his sense of reasoning were starting to quickly descend into nothingness.

"What?! NO! LET! ME! GO!"

Chi-Chi tried to get loose and find someone to help her, but there was no one anywhere near enough to hear her or even see her. She was beginning to curse herself for wanting the only flower that grew deep within the garden.

Now here she was trying to fight away a crazy ass man that was try to rape her. He was behind her now twisting her arm behind her back into a painful angle. She couldn't do anything because every move she made sent shocks of pain throughout her body.

Broly had her right arm twisted behind her back so that her hand was between her shoulder blades (1). He knew it would render her immobile and that it was putting her in pain but he really didn't care about the latter. All he wanted was to fuck her and make her his.

He began to feel on her. Taking his tail and rubbing on her legs while using his free hand to grab her breasts.

Chi-Chi started to silently whimper. Tears were running down her cheeks while she silently prayed for a knight to come and save her from this monster.

He forced her down on the ground harshly hitting her head hard making her dizzy and unfocused, keeping her hands in a tight grip so she couldn't wiggle free. He used his legs to keep hers pinned down so she couldn't knee him. Broly leaned down and placed sloppy kisses on her neck and collarbone. He fixed his grip on her wrists so that he could use his free hand to undo her top.

In his lust filled haze he got tired of trying to unbutton her shirt he started to rip it open popping the buttons altogether. Her shirt was ruined and open.

She felt his hungry eyes on her bust and her tears were no longer silent. She cried and screamed for help, for someone to save her from her impending doom.

He began to pull down her shorts and broke her zipper. He looked hungrily to her lacy panties with two bows on both hips holding the fabric together. He undid the first bow in the right hip and smirked when she tried to wiggle away from him. He made his way to her bra and ripped the left strap.

She flinched from the pain it caused her, she started screaming again.

Broly was so far in his lust filled mind. He leaned down over her and placed a kiss upon her lips while she began screaming into his mouth.

Chi-Chi was so terrified she didn't notice the absences of a body holding her down until she stopped screaming. She looked up to she who her knight was only to find it to be Prince Kakarrot.

Kakarrot was on his way back from training off-grounds to sense a familiar Ki spiking wildly, signaling it was in distress, so he went to check and see if he could help.

When he landed he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Broly was onto of Chi-Chi attempting to rape her and she was defenseless to help herself. He didn't understand why but he became enraged. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let someone hurt who he cared about.

He walked behind Broly and grabbed him by the hair yanking him off of Chi-Chi. She was still screaming and it made Kakarrot even angrier. He spun Broly around and grabbed him by the neck choking him. He brought his other fist back and began punching him in the face and stomach. Broly was trying to loosen Kakarrot's grip on his neck but was failing miserably. He was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness from the lack of air and blood loss.

When Broly passed out and Kakarrot was done beating him so he had to be in the regen tanks for at least a week from broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken nose, broken a hands, arms, and legs. He was positive Broly wouldn't be touching Chi-Chi ever again if he had anything to do with it.

He looked to where Chi-Chi last was to take her to the med bay when he couldn't find her. He Find her Ki signature in the middle of the garden's maze, so he flew to her.

When he landed Chi-Chi was sitting on the ground hugging her knees to her chest silently crying. Her light purple blouse was torn and full of dirt, her hair a mess with mud and flower petals caked into it, her beige shorts were missing the button and zipper and hanging loosely on her hips, even her bra and underwear were ripped. He felt horrible because he didn't get to her sooner. If only he had listened to the ringing in the back of his head and just came to see what was wrong, this all could have been avoided. He let her cry for a minute to get everything that just happened to her out, then he took a slow step towards her.

Chi-Chi thought Broly had somehow gotten away from Prince Kakarrot and managed to find her so she got up and started to step backwards. She was not looking up afraid to see his eyes again. Her shirt started to fall off her shoulders and her shorts were loosely hanging on her hips, quickly she closed up her shirt.

They were in a dance for two different reasons. Chi-Chi was trying to stay away from her predator and Kakarrot was trying to get Chi-Chi to make sure she was ok. Feelings like a Tsunami taking over the two.

Kakarrot took one more step forward and snapped a twig. Chi-Chi stopped moving and her head snapped up and she shot a blast at the person trying to capture her again. Kakarrot jumped out of the way a little too late, so the blast grazed his side.

"Ouch!"

Chi-Chi wasn't expecting to hear the Prince's voice. She didn't think that it was him the whole time. She didn't want to look at the person because she was afraid it was Broly. She felt horrible and terrified she might have ruined her chances to be with him. To say the least her brain was scattered everywhere. She ran to his side momentarily forgetting about the state of her clothes.

"I am so sorry my prince I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you were him trying to get me again." Chi-Chi started to cry again seeing that he was bleeding from his right side about where his ribcage ended.

"No it's alright I should have said it was me. Are you alright? I need to get you to the med bay you're bleeding from your head, we need to get that checked out."

"I don't want to go there, he would look for me in the med bay first. He's going to try and hurt me again, he said he wouldn't give up until I was his and he didn't care if I was willing or not. I can't go through it again I was so scared." Chi-Chi's eyes were in full of tears.

Her cheeks were red and tear stained she was just an emotional mess. Kakarrot's heart started to ache for her and he knew he would never ever let something like that happen to her again if he could do something about.

"Look Chi, I won't let him get anywhere near you and the way I left him he won't be leaving the med bay anytime soon. I promise I won't let another man hurt you like that again as long as I'm breathing and am able to stop it. Now let's both get checked out."

Chi-Chi stopped her crying and let him take her the med bay.

...

The doctors checked her out and told her she had a minor concussion telling her to take it easy for about two days, they put a gel on her gash that healed it up in two minutes, and they put a butterfly stitch on her cheek for the cut she got when Broly smacked her in the face. The Prince ordered for one of the nurses to report to him when Broly was done with the healing tank. She was checked by the doctors to make sure Broly hadn't hurt her more than the obvious wounds and she was cleared.

Prince Kakarrot had got the gel put on his side and it healed in less than a minute. He was checked over the same as Chi-Chi and cleared a little before she was due to her having more wounds than him.

The walk back to her room was silent and slightly awkward. He didn't know how it felt to be almost raped and it looked as if it was taking a toll on her already. She didn't seem to have that spark he had come to love so much. He wished he could make it better, no; he was _going_ to make it better. He had become quite fond of the little fireball and this break in her wasn't something he was going to stand by and watch play out. He had grown close to her over their years together as comrades. He was protective of her and careful with her. When this whole mating season started he began to notice how she looked and he couldn't lie he found her to be very beautiful.

They stopped at the door leading to her room.

"My prince, would you come in and stay for awhile? I feel safer with you around." Chi-Chi asked shyly, hiding her face with her bangs.

"Yeah, I told you I'm not going to let anyone hurt as long as I'm able to prevent it. I'm here for you Chi. Don't forget that. Okay?" he reminded her of his promise he made back there with love in both his eyes and voice.

"Yes I won't forget that."

She opened the door to her room and told him that she was going to take a shower and that her could get comfortable if he liked.

As the water ran on her body she began to scrub away at her skin, wanting to get his filthy smell off of her body. Petals of flowers fell from her hair as she washed it three times to make sure she got all the dirt out. The shower helped her to relax a bit and made her feel better but not completely fixed. After an hour of sitting on the shower floor letting the water run on her and thinking she climbed out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and walked into the main part of her bedroom.

She was looking through her closet dripping wet and clad in her towel when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around to find a red cheeked Saiyan she happened to love sitting on her chair next to her bed.

"Um…. Chi did you forget I was in your room?" he said.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry my prince I forgot you were in here." She panicked a bit and turned around so her back side was to him.

Her cheeks were blazing red now. She was so embarrassed and mortified. The prince had seen her in her towel. She was busy in her thoughts when she felt hands lightly on her shoulders. She tensed and went rigid.

"Chi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'll leave if you want me to-" he was cut off.

Chi-Chi had kissed him on the lips. She pulled him down so that he was almost her height. When she broke the kiss she leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"I never got to say thank you for rescuing me. I thought I was going to raped and marked as his for the rest of my life."

This sent fire into Kakarrot's heart and made him angry. The floodgates that held all of his emotions released and he let Chi-Chi know just how much she meant to him.

"Chi I know that he hurt you and I will NEVER let that happen again. I swear that to you. I care about you too much to let someone hurt you that way. You don't understand how much you mean to me. I may not be the brightest or strongest person in the universe but I want to show you how much you mean to me and I would give you anything you wanted and more. Chi-Chi I love you!"

She began to cry; because that was the one thing she had been praying to hear for some years now. To know that he loved her and would protect her from harm until his last breathe. She was too happy for words to describe. All she could say was.

"I love you too. I have for awhile now."

"Chi will you be my mate? I will protect and care for you until our time is up and never stop loving you. What do you say?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He crashed their lips together in a passion filled kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his hair. Their kisses began to fill with lust and he wanted to explore more of her, but he didn't want to push it because of what happened earlier. She noticed that he was refraining from touching her because of her well being, and she was happy to know that he cared enough to stop if she was uncomfortable. Knowing that she was positive she wanted to make it official and wanted him. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes silently giving him permission.

They kissed again but with a new fire blazing.

They both realized that she wasn't really dressed, so he took his shirt and shoes off.

He got a wicked idea and knelt down before her.

She was confused as to why he would kneel down before her, until her legs were over his shoulders and she felt his tongue lick the sensitive nub between her legs. Her hands instantly shot down and were in his hair. Her back was pressed against the wall next to her closet and her towel was still wrapped around her chest.

She was starting to go tense from the mind numbing pleasure she was receiving from his tongue on her clit. She gasped when he slipped one of his long thick fingers in her opening pumping in and out of her. He was getting oh's and ah's from her and the occasional sharp intake of breath. The air in her lungs got caught as she climaxed, fireworks exploding throughout her body leaving her with a warm feeling all over. She flinched when he gave her one last lick before coming up and taking her lips with his, letting her taste her own juices.

She didn't think it was fair that he gave her this mind blowing pleasure and she couldn't give it back so she undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His long hard cock was left unhidden from her eyes.

She knelt down in front of him, taking one hand to grab his cock and the other to grab his hip. She licked her lips and stared at his member for a minute then without hesitation she put in her mouth and began sucking him up.

He was at a loss for word literally he couldn't speak all he could do was moan. She was going at a steady pace and took him as deep as her throat would allow. Sparks were flying and when she would pull back the tip would come out of her mouth with a pop and make him twitch with pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted her bad. He picked her up and tossed away her towel, taking them to her bed.

He laid her down and let his hand roam over her body. He stopped at her folds and was happy to know she was drenched. He climbed on top of her and looked at her one last time to know if it was ok. She gave him a nod and he pushed into her slowly. They were both gasping at the pleasure exploding within them. After a minute of letting her adjust to his size he began to pump in and out of her, earning moans and the calling of his name.

"Oh….. I-I'm a-almost there…. Ah!" Chi-Chi told him.

He paused grabbed both of her legs and put them on his shoulders so he could go deeper inside of her. She was moaning so loud now and he was starting to reach his climax. He began to pump deeper and faster inside of her. Her walls were clamping on his cock making it a little harder to go faster.

"Kakarrot… I-I'm c-coming!"

Fireworks weren't the feeling. It was like a nuclear bomb was exploding behind their eyes and throughout their bodies. He bit into her neck when his climax hit him and released his seed inside of her. She flinched but relaxed as he licked away the blood forming on her neck.

He pulled out of her when he was sure he was done coming and collapsed down next to her on the bed. He pulled the sheets over them as she turned over to cuddle into his side.

"I love you Prince Kakarrot."

"I love you too Chi-Chi!"

She laid her head down on his chest and watched the sunset behind the mountains making the sky become dark. As she began to doze off in bliss she heard some shuffling and hushed curses out in the hallway.

* * *

Bulma had been avoiding Yamcha all day. They had been arguing all day it had got to the point where she told Vegeta that she would meet him in the small forest besides the Castle. So here she was sneaking past Chi-Chi's room trying to be quiet when she hit her arm against a torch holder.

"Shit! That really hurt I think I cut myself ugh." she whispered to the shadows of the hall.

She was making her way down the hall past the dining area when she was stopped by the Queen.

"Bulma dearest you haven't seen Vega around have you sweetheart? Also where are you going in such a hurry?"

The Queen was giving her the mother gaze she gave Vega and Vegeta when they were up to no good. Her emerald eyes bore into Bulma's blue ones (2). Bulma was speechless at first she always knew the Queen had an unnatural eye color for a Saiyan much like herself but the were so intense when need be.

"Um… The last time I saw Vega was this afternoon when she asked me to train with her for a little while, because she wanted a strong opponent to spar with. I am going with Prince Vegeta to some place he wanted to show me but I've been trying to avoid Yamcha all day so we decided night would be the best time to leave unnoticed. Your majesty." Bulma stated scared a little by her fierce gaze.

The Queen's eyes softened and lightened a bit. "Oh! Well thank you for the information and have fun, but don't do anything crazy we don't want to have you two fight again and knocking either out and so we can't find you like the last time you two trained outside."

Bulma calmed down a lot and smiled brightly. "I promise we won't fight. He just wanted to show me something."

Bulma then smiled, bowed to the Queen in farewell, and hurried to the forest.

The Queen smiled after her. Vegeta had finally found someone he could learn to love and have love him back and someone who truly understood him.

Vegeta was waiting out by the forest ready to leave when a shadow walked up to him.

"Funny seeing you here I thought you would have left by now."

"Why would I leave chump? You know why I'm waiting. So go and find some other girl you can use as a toy while you go around talking to every other girl in the castle, because Bulma doesn't want you."

Yamcha sneered at Vegeta as he stepped out of the shadows. He was tired of the bull shit he had to take from the prick. Vegeta wasn't going to take Bulma from him. He knew he wasn't faithful, but he needed Bulma she was his first and only crush, and couldn't find another girl that would always take him back no matter how many other girls he talked to. He said he loved her but he honestly didn't know if it was true.

"You don't deserve her you prick. She needs somebody who comes from the same place as her. She needs someone who will wait one her, not tread all over her because he's in a piss poor mood again."

"I'm warning you now Chump don't interfere with our relationship and I won't kill you for treason."

"You just want her for your selfish needs you don't really like her. You're a poor excuse for a man. No I take that back you don't deserve her or your title of the Prince of All Saiyans!"

This caused Vegeta to snap. He powered up and punched Yamcha in the face. Hearing a crunch, he suspected it was his nose. Yamcha came back and tried to kick Vegeta in the back, but Vegeta blocked it. Vegeta Grabbed Yamcha's leg swung him into a tree causing the trunk to groan. He kicked Yamcha in the ribs and heard a crunch again, not really caring. Yamcha coughed up some blood and was punched in the face again causing him to get a black eye. Vegeta Picked him up by the front of his shirt with one hand.

"How dare you talk to your Prince like that! I never said I deserved Bulma, because as much shit she has been through in her life and has survived because of it, no one deserves her. She doesn't need a man in her life and she proves every damn day she doesn't. If you're too stupid to see that then you don't even deserve to look at her or even hear her voice. Bulma has something no other girl on this Planet has and that is why I want her as my mate. She deserves the best because she is the best. I plan on giving her a life that no other man could give her. She is strong, intelligent, and has a fire that would put most men to shame. She deserves a life where she is respected by everyone. She has been through hell and back multiple times and is still here. That's why I want her as my mate and to be by my side as YOUR future Queen!"

Vegeta was bringing his fist back to punch Yamcha in the face and knock him out when he heard a twig snap and looked to see Bulma step out of the shadows with tears in her eyes. He dropped the Chump and went over to Bulma.

"Are you alright woman?" He asked, puzzled by her tears.

"Did you mean all of that?" She asked him, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"How much did you see and hear?" He asked her.

"Everything, I was coming out of the side doorway, when Yamcha came out of the shadows and you two began to argue so I stayed hidden so he wouldn't notice I was here." She told him.

"If you come with me I'll answer your question and show the place I was talking about earlier."

Vegeta powered up and looked to Bulma. She looked over to Yamcha who lay on the ground wheezing and coughing up blood.

"A guard is about to come around the corner so he will be taken care of if that is what you are worried about."

"No, I was just thinking about something from earlier today. Let's go."

She powered up to and they took off together South of the castle. Vegeta told her the place was about 20 minutes away from the Palace. They flew for awhile but finally landed on a small secluded island in the middle of the ocean. It had a large his in the center of the island. It was extravagant to say the least.

It was a stone house, it looked like a mini castle. With vines growing up the side of the house giving it an earthy look and feel. There was a pathway made of small bushes and small boulders leading up to the front porch of the house.

"My mother would bring us here when we were small, so we could all get away from the pressures of learning how to be a proper Prince or, in Vega's case, Princess. We stopped coming here around the time Kakarrot and Raditz turned 9. I still come here when I need to make a big decision or, to just clear my head and train. Having no one watching you or making sure you are at a certain place at the right time. No one to tell you how to stand or how to present yourself when others are around. You are held to higher expectations than the average Saiyan so you need to always carry yourself with authority and pride because it is in your blood to lead your people someday. My father told me that the day after I turned 8. He told me that I couldn't play anymore and that I needed to start learning how to rule a planet and to train in order to be the best because it is in my blood.-" Vegeta told Bulma while sitting in the sand on the beach watching the waves from the ocean crash on the shore and the crescent moon shining on the ocean, illuminating the night, along with the stars.

She walked to the shore and sat beside him. Silently telling him to continue, and that she was listening to him.

"I admire how you come from nothing and are not held to high expectations but, you carry yourself as if you were a royal. You stand strong for your team even when you are in death's sights. It's like you don't even try. You train every day, and work hard to keep this team together and function. I know my pride gets in the way of my judgments but, you don't let yours do that to you. So you asked me if I meant everything I said back there to Chump? Yes, I meant every word."

He still hadn't looked at her yet but she wasn't looking at him either. They remained silent for sometime just listening to the ocean and the forest with closed eyes.

Bulma was happy that she finally found out how Vegeta felt about her. She felt bad about leaving Yamcha there at the edge of the forest beaten like that. Although now she finally knows who she has chosen to be her mate. With that thought in her mind and a smile on her face. She abruptly stood up and stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Care to join me for a swim my Prince?" Bulma asked as she headed in the warm water.

Vegeta had watched her head in the water and swim around for a minute and decided to get in too. He stripped and swam to where she was at.

"I wanted to thank you for defending me back there Vegeta and for not killing Yamcha. I know you wanted to but, that actually meant a lot to me. With you telling me all of that stuff, there is a reason I act that way. I grew up with people telling me that I would never amount to anything. That I would be a nobody, that no one would want me. They said all you'll ever be is your father's shadow. So I raised my bar higher, started to prove everyone wrong. No one thought that I would be where I am today. So I do the things I do to earn respect. Now I work personally with the Royal family, closer than my own father actually, and I am a part of the Elite Army. So to that I thank you. Since all of this that has happened I know now who I want to be my mate."

"Do I know this person?" asked Vegeta with a raised eyebrow.

"You know him quiet well but, the only problem is I don't exactly know if he wants me to be his. I'm not even sure if he feels the same way I feel about." Bulma confessed to him.

"He would be a fool not to feel the same way about you as you do for him. But who is this person?" He asked her wearing his blank expression as to keep from showing his disappointment to whoever won her heart before he could.

His head shot up in her direction when she chuckled a little.

" I'm looking at him." She said with a smile.

Vegeta was somewhat shocked. He didn't think that she liked him enough to even consider being his mate as much of a prick he had been to her in the past two years.

"Well he has been trying to get you to be his mate since the season started. So I think he might feel that same way as you do." Vegeta told her in a soft playful voice as he started to swim towards her.

Bulma giggled and swam to him as well until they met in the middle.

"Bulma will you be my mate and rule besides me until our end comes?" He asked her as he snaked his arms around her waist and he treaded in the water for the both of them.

"Yes I will my Prince." Bulma smiled and leaned in to kiss him as he was to.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss showing all of their emotions without words. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Lapis clashing with onyx in a sea of emotion. They saw love in each other's eyes. Neither saying a word as their eyes were saying everything for them. She saw what a dancer feels after they finds out that they can dance again after a horrible accident. She saw the type of love that went deeper than in the heart but to the soul.

It was as if the two's souls were dancing an ancient dance that only one who has found that someone would know about. It was like the stars were finally aligning in their life. As if without the other person they would surly die.

Vegeta pulled Bulma in for another kiss by the back of her neck. Showing her that he was promising to be there for her whenever she needed, that he would give her anything she wanted, showing her he belonged her only her now and her to him.

Breaking the kiss they swam to shore, picked up there clothes and headed to the house. Vegeta opened the door and led her to the biggest room. It was his parent's room but, it had recently been cleaned out and renovated so that he could call the place his own now for when he became king.

He put her on the bed and took off what she had left on. He leaned over her and kissed her again going from loving to lusting. He moved over to behind her ear. Trailing kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, and the valley between her breasts. He ran his hand up her leg and up her side. He leaned down further and caught a pert nipple in his mouth as he began to suck and lightly bite on it.

She began to moan and arch her back. Not wanting to leave the other one out he switched breasts and shifted so he was laying on right side. He took his free hand and began to rub on her clit making her even more wet.

Loud moans were beginning to escape her lips as she fisted the sheets to the bed. He was amazed at how wet she was getting and he wanted to know how she tasted. He got off his side and kept on rubbing her clit with his fingers until his face was right about her womanhood.

"Ohhh…mmmmm… Ah yes…." She was riding the waves of pleasure that were building up in her body.

His tongue was like magic as it made her back arch off of the bed and her fists tighten in the sheets in a death grip. She made a sharp intake of breath when he slid his finger into her wet opening. Adding fingers while pumping her to stretch her out a little to ease the pain to come.

She was almost to her climax when he stopped earning him a whimper. He smirked at her and came back up and kissed her hard. She pushed him over so that she was straddling him. She pulled down his boxers with a smirk and out popped his massive erection. She scooted down some so that her head was just above it.

She grabbed it and started pumping his cock. At first slow and soft but, then it became faster and harder. Vegeta was grunting in pleasure but, the unexpected happened. She licked tip head of his cock. She then put him in her mouth and began to suck on him as if he were a lollipop. She started to jack him off while sucking him send Vegeta on a sensory overload.

"Oh Shit!"

He sat up and looked at Bulma who now had a mouthful of his cum. What surprised him and made his member stand at attention again was the fact that she swallowed it, ALL OF IT!

She climb up and straddled him again. Her womanhood on his throbbing member. She began to grind on him earning a low moan out of him.

When she was ready she guided his cock to her entrance and slowly let him slid in until he was fully in her.

"Mmm…. Shit! You're really tight Bulma."

It hurt but she could deal with the pain she kinda like it. It was similar to getting that rush when you fight so it feels good when you get punched. She waited for the pain to pass until she began to move.

He grabbed her hips when she started to move so he could guide her. Grinding faster and a little harder now she was in pure ecstasy. She was starting to get that build up like she did before and so was he.

He held her up and slid out. He then flipped her onto her hands and knees and got behind her. When he pushed into her she moan so loud it was almost a scream of pleasure. He pumped into her getting in a rhythm and was pounding her somewhat hard. She loved it.

"Oh yes… Right there…. Don't stop."

She was beginning to near her climax and so was he. He leaned over her and began to pump faster and harder making her scream his name. It hit them and they rode out the waves of extraordinary pleasure. He bit into the juncture where her shoulder met her neck making her climax hit her harder. He spilled his hot seed into her. They both collapsed onto the bed and he cleaned her mark.

Both tired he pulled the sheets up over them and she laid her head on his chest. Ready for a good night's sleep she closed her eyes and began to drift off into a peaceful slumber in her mates arms.

"I love you Vegeta." She said right before she dozed off.

He smirked at how fast her breath evened out signaling she was fully asleep. He moved a stray hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you to my Princess." After saying that he tightened his grip on her.

Nothing was going to take her from him. He would make sure of that. He finally found someone who could make him feel love and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Vegeta closed his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in awhile.

* * *

_**-Before I begin to babble on I would like to give a special thanks to Lentarthurk14 for editing my stories for me. I know my grammar isn't the best and thanks for putting up with me and my mistakes. You make writing fun and help to keep me going.**_

**Here is your new chapter I hoped you liked it because it took me awhile to get it how I pictured it to go. I have moved back to my hometown so that was hard for me to write because of use moving into the new house and getting unpacked. Then I put in an application to a college I called that told me to put it in right after I got done talking to them. So now I have to take my placement test soon and sign up for financial aid and get a tour of the school. Ugh a lot of work!**

_**A few answers I would like to give from my numbers in the story:**_

**(1) **_The hold I had Broly put Chi-Chi in is actually extremely painful if executed right. I had it done to me once but we were paying around and not to mention the person who did it to me twisted my wrist on top of that. Its like if you move you feels like your muscle is ripping and your bones are breaking._

**(2) **_I wasn't very clear in the first chapter now that I look back on it The Queens eyes are light green like the color of the pulp of a lime. Vega looks like her mom but had her father's eyes. So do her brothers. None of the children have her eyes. Or do they? Mwahahahaha *coughs -_-_

_Nox means dark in Latin_

_Lux means light in Latin_

_Brutus means imbecile or stupid in Latin. (Hence their personalities and (or) characteristic (Nox and Lux)_

**Announcement: ****I have a tumblr where I am posting information about the progress of my stories, pictures I drew, contests for you my readers, sneak peaks, and if you would like me to write a certain story you could either pm me or post it to my page. Also if you have any questions I will answer them there too. So follow me! I check both my pm and tumblr faithfully lol. Link below to my page!**

**Also I would like to know what bad guy(s) you would like to be featured in the story and ill choose from your choice so review your vote!**

_If you have any questions, concerns, constructive criticism then review, pm, or hit me up on tumblr!_

_**Thanks for reading! Plz review it helps me think of new things for the story and next chapter.**_

_**-Avi**_

beautiful - note 2895 . tumblr . com (remove spaces)


End file.
